Ancora Daemonium - Dämonen (II)
Dämonen (II) Böse Geister, tragen Eigenschaften von Mensch, Tier und heidnischem Gott, meist mit der mythologischen Figur des Teufels in Verbindung gebracht. Übersicht (Teil 9.2) Vier: In Gitterformation Doch sie kamen nicht. Die Jahre zogen vorüber, lautlos durch Stein und kreischend durch Fleisch, und seine Eltern kamen nicht. Maksim wuchs. Sein Körper spross in die Höhe, sein Verstand wurde schärfer und allmählich entwickelte er das Gefühl, sich lediglich in einem Käfig auszudehnen. Jedes Jahr, so schien es ihm, rückten die Gitterstäbe des Klosters näher, jedes Jahr entfernte er sich ein Stück mehr vom Boden und näherte sich dem Himmel um ein winziges Quantum. Und während die anderen Schüler Briefe von ihren Eltern bekamen, blieben ihm als Lektüre nur staubige Bibliotheksbücher. Während die anderen in den Ferien und an Feiertagen nach Hause durften, blieb er. Besinnliche Winter und rauschende Sommer schleppten sich an ihm vorbei, ohne ihm jemals die Schönheit zwischen Hitze und Kälte zu offenbaren. Es war ihm nicht erlaubt, das Kloster zu verlassen. Nur Exkursionen, bei denen er streng beaufsichtigt wurde, waren dabei die Ausnahme. Auch telefonieren durfte er nicht, nach einer gewissen Zeit war er nicht einmal mehr sicher, ob er das überhaupt wollte. Neue Kleider und Schulutensilien wurden ins Kloster geliefert, ebenso fanden Friseur- und Arztbesuche dort statt. Nicht, dass Arztbesuche allzu nötig gewesen wären, denn so sehr er sich auch wünschte dem Schulalltag zu entkommen, er schien niemals wirklich krank zu werden. Als er älter wurde, recherchierte er oft in der Bibliothek über die verschiedensten Krankheiten, um wenigstens ihre Symptome nachahmen zu können, doch auch das änderte nichts und brachte ihm schlimmstenfalls eine Strafe ein. Lediglich die Bauchschmerzen begleiteten ihn an jedem Schultag, sowie der Ausschlag auf seiner Haut, der quälend langsam und doch unaufhaltsam über seine Zellen wucherte. Die Salben die ihm verschrieben wurden, verschafften ihm nur wenig Linderung. Maksim sprach sehr wenig. Meistens versuchte er, sich durch Bücher oder Fernsehprogramm abzulenken. In den Nächten erinnerte er sich an seine Eltern. An sein Heimatdorf und an Marielle. Er klammerte sich an die Erinnerungen eines Lebens, das langsam verblasste, wie ein einst schillernder Regenbogen sich in der Ödnis eines ergrauenden Himmels verliert. Oft betete er. Stundenlang kniete er in der Kapelle und flehte zu einem Mann am Kreuz, er möge die albtraumhaften Schatten hinwegfegen, doch nichts half. Weder seine Gebete, noch Petrarcas Beschwörungsformeln. Bei manchen Schülern – besonders bei Neuen – war es inzwischen eine Mutprobe geworden, trotz ausdrücklichem Verbot eine Nacht in der Nähe seines Zimmers im Mutterhaus zu verbringen. In besonders harten Fällen sprachen diese Schüler in den nächsten Tagen kein Wort. Getötet wurde nie jemand, doch die Gerüchte um die Dämonen blieben ebenso bestehen, wie die Krallenspuren an den Wänden…. Oder das Flüstern, das Maksim all seinen Frieden verwehrte. ‚Ancora‘, hallte noch immer ein Zischen aus der Dunkelheit, wo immer sie ihn umgab. „Ancora“, riefen SIE während des Exorzismus. Wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte, presste er es zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor, oder schrieb es auf ein Blatt Papier um es anschließend zu zerreißen. Manchmal, wenn er es hörte, schüttelte ihn ein Wutanfall und er schlug auf die Wände seines Zimmers ein, bis seine Knöchel bluteten. Immer öfter fragte er sich, welchen Zweck die grausigen Exorzismen überhaupt haben sollten, denn sie konnten ihn weder von seinen Albträumen, noch von den flüsternden Schatten, noch von dem Schmerz seines Lebens befreien. Und so blieb ihm nichts Anderes übrig, als sich der Monotonie zu ergeben. Und der nicht enden wollenden Zeit, die von ihr bestimmt war. Immer und immer wieder begleitet von der Frage warum ausgerechnet er. Es war ein halbes Jahr nach seinem 15. Geburtstag. ----- Er saß in etwa in der Mitte eines stickigen Klassenzimmers, durch dessen hohe Fenster das Licht den Sommerstaub aufwirbelte. In diesem Schuljahr hatte seine Klasse erstmals Latein; ein Fach, aus dem Maksim kaum etwas mitnehmen konnte, denn es fiel ihm schwer, sich zu konzentrieren. Jeder einzelne lateinische Satz erinnerte ihn an die Exorzismen, manche Ausläufer der toten Sprache ließen ihn krampfhaft auf seinem Stuhl rutschen. Arno Jakob, wie der Name des jungen Lateinlehrers lautete, hatte diese Schwäche an Maksim früh bemerkt, doch tatsächlich schien er keinerlei Versuchung zu verspüren, sie auszubeuten. Im Gegenteil: Er half Maksim so gut er konnte, sei es durch Nachhilfestunden oder Lerngruppen, denen jeder andere Schüler geflissentlich zu entgehen versuchte. Dies linderte Maksims Abneigung gegen das Fach keineswegs und so ließ er die Lateinstunde Woche für Woche über sich ergehen, eingenommen von dröger Teilnahmslosigkeit. Er war darauf bedacht, die Erinnerungen an die Krypta zu verdrängen; ebenso die schlechte Note, die zweifellos auf seiner nächsten Arbeit prangen würde. „Ließ den Text jetzt nochmal laut vor, Simon!“, streifte ein schwaches Echo seinen Gehörgang. „Ait angelus ei ne timeas…“, begann Simon in gelehrigem Tonfall, der Rest zog nur noch fragmentarisch an Maksim vorbei. „…Pandaemonium! Ääähm, Herr Jakob, das Wort verstehe ich jetzt nicht.“ Maksim horchte auf. Was hatte Simon da gerade von sich gegeben? „Ja, das ist auch eher selten!“, bekräftigte Herr Jakob mit verständnisvoller Stimme, „''pan kann vieles Bedeuten, ‚das Ganze‘, ‚das Ganzheitliche‘, ‚die Gesamtheit‘, während ''daemonium ''sich mit ‚der Dämonen‘ übersetzen lässt, was wie dekliniert wird…?“ Mehr bekam er nicht mit. Er kauerte auf seinem Stuhl, der Schweiß von Hitze und Aufregung lief über seine von Ausschlag gepeinigte Haut. Nur das bloße Adrenalin hielt den stechenden Juckreiz in Schach. ‚Daemonium‘. Ihm war fast, als könne er IHRE Stimmen hören, wie sie aus seinem Kopf heraus flüsterten und ihn verhöhnten. Schon lange, seit den ersten Exorzismen, hatte Maksim vermutet, IHRE Sprache könnte Latein sein. Doch die Nonnen hielten die Bedeutung der unheiligen Worte unter Verschluss und für eigene Recherchen fürchtete er sich zu sehr vor den Antworten. Herr Jakob jedoch, war nur halbtags an der Klosterschule und das nicht einmal die ganze Woche und so kümmerte er sich nur wenig um die Bestimmungen der Leiterinnen. Maksim bezweifelte, dass die Oberin ihn so wirklich eingewiesen hatte. Tatsächlich verbrachte Bartholomea Manzig mittlerweile die meiste Zeit in ihrem Büro und griff kaum noch ins Klosterleben ein. Mit Gedanken wie diesen rauschte die dahinkriechende Lateinstunde an seinem Zeitgefühl vorbei. Wann immer er auf die Uhr sah, schien der Unterricht noch 20 Minuten zu dauern. Schließlich, als Herr Jakob die Stunde für beendet erklärte und die restlichen Schüler fluchtartig verschwanden, blieb Maksim auf seinem Platz und versuchte durch möglichst kontrollierte Atmung Courage zu schöpfen. Seine Fingerspitzen hinterließen feuchte Abdrücke auf seinem Tisch er sammelte seine Gedanken…. Was genau sollte er nun…? „Maksim, was machst du denn noch hier? Jetzt geh du auch…“, setzte Herr Jakob an, doch der Junge unterbrach. „Ich hab eine Frage, Herr Jakob!“, platzte es aus Maksim heraus. Seine trockene Kehle ließ ihn würgen. „Eine Frage? Und zwar?“, sichtbare Neugierde vereinnahmte das Gesicht des Lateinlehrers. „Was? W…w-w-was?“, die Angst und die Aufregung bebten in seiner Zunge. Er würde sicherlich für diese Frage bestraft werden. Andererseits, wer wusste, ob ihm eine solche Chance noch einmal vergönnt sein würde? „Was bedeutet das Wort ‚Ancora‘?“, keuchte er hervor und er spürte, wie sich eine seltsame Art von Erleichterung mit einem gespannten Erwarten mischte. „Ancora?“, der Lateinlehrer kratzte sich am Kopf. „Na ja, das kann viele Bedeutungen haben. Von manchen Poeten wird es glaube ich wie ‚Hoffnung‘ benutzt, außerdem hat sich die Bedeutung in heutigen romanischen Sprachen verschoben, aber prinzipiell bedeutet es auf Latein ‚Anker‘. Wieso willst du sowas wissen?“ Maksim war jedoch vollends Gefangen in einem Geflecht aus Fragen, die diese Übersetzung in ihm aufwarf. ‚Anker‘? Wieso ‚Anker‘? ‚Anker der….‘? „Maksim? Hallo? Noch anwesend?“, fragte Herr Jakob mit einer latenten Ungeduld in der Stimme. „Warum willst du sowas wissen?“ „Also…“, der Junge durchsuchte seinen rasenden Verstand nach Ausreden. „Na ja. Also… Sie meinten ich sollte mir ein paar Vokabeln angucken, das hab ich gemacht und dabei…” „So?”, diesmal war es der höchst skeptische Unterton des Lehrers, der unterbrach, „das klingt jetzt aber etwas zu schön um wahr zu sein. Aber na gut, du musst mir den Grund nicht verraten, wenn du nicht willst. Versprich mir aber, dass du mich in Zukunft wirklich etwas ernster nehmen wirst! Und jetzt geh du auch in die Pause!“, im letzten Teil wurde seine Stimme sehr viel milder. Sein Schüler nickte schwach und verließ das Klassenzimmer. Ausreden waren etwas, für das Maksim ein Talent in sich gefunden hatte. Obwohl er selten auf vorbehaltlosen Glauben stieß, so waren es doch Worte, die den drohenden Schmerz in diesen Gemäuern aufschoben. Worte, die ihm so vital waren, wie die Sekundenbruchteile an der Luft für einen Ertrinkenden. Einen halben Gedanken lange, realisierte er, dass Herr Jakob wohl wirklich nichts über ihn wusste. Dann jedoch, nahm ihn die Übersetzung wieder vollständig in Beschlag. ‚Ancora…‘ ‚Hoffnung….‘ ‚Anker….‘ Ein Teil seines Verstandes weigerte sich tiefer darüber nachzudenken. ‚Hoffnung‘ sollte es bedeuten. Grausame Ironie. Selbst wenn er die Bedeutung des Wortes kannte, auf welche Änderung konnte er noch hoffen? Ein Druck auf der Blase schlich sich in seine Wahrnehmung und lenkte den Fokus von seiner Gedankenwelt. Vorsichtigen Schrittes steuerte er die Toiletten an. ---- Aus einer Gewohnheit heraus drückte er sich an den Wänden entlang, denn er fürchtete sich vor jeder Abzweigung, hinter der ihm Mensch oder Dämon auflauern konnte. Zu oft hatte ein junger Mann namens Phillip hinter der Ecke eines Klostergangs auf ihn gewartet. Zu oft war er nur einen Richtungswechsel vor IHREM Flüstern entfernt… Die Schüler die ihm entgegen kamen trugen dasselbe überlegene Lächeln, das er schon in seiner Kindheit so sehr gehasst hatte. Jenes Lächeln, das eine der wenigen Ausnahmen zu den Fratzen der Abneigung bildete, die man ihm sonst entgegenbrachte. Selbst die jüngeren Schüler, manchmal sogar die Kinder, hörte er hinter seinem Rücken über ihn lachen. Sie spürten, dass Maksim nicht zu ihnen gehörte. Ihnen war zweifellos bereits geläufig, dass er unter den älteren Schülern den Spitznamen ‚Teufelskind‘ trug. Manchmal war er fest davon überzeugt, dass sämtliche Gespräche in diesem Kloster nur dazu dienten ihn zu verspotten. Auf einer Bank an der Wand des Klostergangs saß ein junges Mädchen mit ihren Freundinnen. Johanna war ihr Name und sie war in Maksims Alter. Ihre schwarzen Haare waren zerzaust und ihr verweintes Gesicht schmiegte sich kraftlos an die Schulter eines Mädchens neben ihr. „Warum…. Warum hat er…?“, schluchzte sie. „Ich hab doch immer gemacht, was er…. Ich hab doch…. Ich dachte er liebt mich, ich war doch immer….!“, „Ich weiß, ich weiß, Süße!“, bekräftigte das andere Mädchen mit einer forcierten Wärme in der Stimme. „Aber er hat irgendwie ein Talent, immer genau das zu sagen, was dich am meisten verletzt, sei doch froh, dass du ihn los bist!“ „Nein!“, widersprach Johanna energisch. „Nein, ich liebe ihn!“ „Jetzt hör mal!“, lenkte ihre Freundin ein und ihre gedulgige Empathie wurde eine Spur dünner, „du und er, ihr….“ Als sie Maksim bemerkte, war ihr jedes weitere Wort zu schade. Ohne etwas sagen zu müssen warf sie ihm einen Blick tiefer Verachtung zu. Maksim jedoch zeigte keinerlei Gefühlsregung und ging mit gekräuselten Lippen seines Weges. Soweit er wusste, war Johanna seit einigen Monaten mit Phillip zusammen gewesen. Eigentlich waren Beziehungen zwischen Schülern des Agathinnenklosters nicht erlaubt, doch Oberin Manzig hatte sich schon seit längerer Zeit nicht mehr um derartige Regeln gekümmert und so lange Schwester Jakobine nicht davon Wind bekam, wurde diese Regel geradezu leidenschaftlich ignoriert. Solche Beziehungen waren seit einem knappen Jahr das wohl wichtigste Thema unter Maksims Klassenkameraden, und da sie ihn meist wie Luft behandelten (sofern sie die Zeit bis zur Pause nicht auf seine Demütigung verwendeten), fiel ihm meist die Rolle des stummen Lauschenden zu. Maksim selbst hielt kaum etwas vom Liebesleben seiner Altersgenossen. Nur in manchen seiner Tagträume sah er noch immer Marielles Gesicht. Wie sie nun wohl aussehen mochte? Einst hatte er ihr einen Brief geschrieben, doch eine Antwort war ausgeblieben bis er den Glauben daran verlor. Ohne diese Gedanken auszudrücken ging er weiter, seine Schultern an die Wand gepresst und begleitet von Johannas Schluchzen. Es war ihm egal, was zwischen ihr und Phillip vorgefallen war. Wahrscheinlich war Johanna sofort wieder in die Opferrolle geflohen, als ihr etwas nicht passte. Wie immer. Maksim knirschte mit den Zähnen. Er spürte einen leisen Zorn in sich aufkeimen. Was wusste sie schon davon, wirklich in der Opferrolle zu sein? Sie bekam alles was sie wollte mit einem Augenzwinkern. Tief durchatmend bog er in einen Gang ein, der unmittelbar zu den Toiletten führte. Einen Gang weiter lag Schwester Jakobines Büro. Ohne Vorwarnung, noch während sich Maksim dem Eingang der Toilette näherte, hallte ein Türenknallen in den Gängen wieder. Maksim erschrak sich, als das Büro der Nonne aufgestoßen wurde. Und zwei Jungen, vielleicht ein Jahr jünger als er, an ihm vorbeistürmten. Bei näherer Betrachtung bemerkte Maksim, dass der größere, braunhaarige von ihnen –Maksim kannte ihn als Matthias- ein blaues Auge hatte. Der kleinere und blonde mit Namen Thomas hielt sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Rippen. „Phillip…. Dieser dreckige Bastard…. Wo ist er? Den bring ich um!“, würgte Matthias mit geschwollenem Auge hervor. „Aus dem Weg, Missgeburt!“, brüllte Thomas in Maksims Gesicht und wandte sich dann an seinen Freund. „Warte! Ich will auch was von ihm abhaben! Phillip wird schon sehen, was er davon hat uns zu verarschen!“ Eine Zeit lang sah Maksim ihnen hinterher, erfüllt von einer flüchtigen und vorsichtigen Zufriedenheit. Sollten diese beiden Jungen Phillip endlich geben, was er verdiente? Ein seltener Glücksmoment ließ Maksim lächeln. Sämtliche Schüler dieser Klosterschule schienen Phillip sehr suspekt gegenüberzustehen, manche hassten ihn regelrecht nach Kräften, und doch…. Sobald er mit den Menschen sprach hingen sie an seinen Lippen und er konnte sie motivieren, wie er wollte. Meistens gegen Maksim. Phillip war beliebt bei den Lehrern, Klassensprecher und auch die Mädchen buhlten um seine Aufmerksamkeit. Maksim konnte nichts davon auch nur im Entferntesten nachvollziehen. Er drehte sich noch einmal um und blickte in Richtung des Büros, aus dem die Jungen gerade gestürmt waren. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass sie dort und nicht im Karzer bestraft wurden. Möglich wäre natürlich, dass der Grund für ihre Bestrafung nicht alleine in Jakobines Hand lag…. Oder vielleicht sollten sie irgendetwas gestehen… Schon einen Augenblick später erhielt er eine Antwort, die er gegen jede Unwissenheit der Welt eingetauscht hätte. Ein grauhaariger, faltiger Mann mit eisblauen Augen verließ Jakobines Büro und trat auf den Gang. Petrarca. Petrarca war hier. Und er drehte seinen Kopf langsam in Maksims Richtung. Der Junge spürte die Panik in sich aufkeimen, als die eisigen Augen aus dem faltigen und doch so emotionslosen Gesicht über Maksims zitternden Anblick streiften. Ein Gesicht das unmöglich zu lesen war. Doch seine bloße Anwesenheit ließ nur einen einzigen Schluss zu. Maksim riss seinen Blick vom alten Mann los und stürmte zur Toilette, wo er ohne einen Atemzug des Zögerns in eine der Kabinen floh und die Tür hinter sich zuschlug. Als der Urin seine Blase verließ spürte er eine geringe, aber deutliche Erleichterung. Petrarca kam nur zu einem einzigen Anlass in dieses Kloster. Bald würde ein Exorzismus bevorstehen. Maksim grub die Fingernägel in seine Kopfhaut. Warum? Warum? Der letzte war noch nicht lange her! Gerade mal einen Monat und er hatte sich kaum von den Striemen erholt! Warum ließ man ihn nicht in Frieden? Panik versiegelte seine Kehle. Schweiß troff von seinen Fingerspitzen auf seinen Scheitel und der Ausschlag juckte unerträglich bis zwischen die Zehen. Und was wollte Petrarca von diesen beiden Jungen, Thomas und Matthias? Sie mussten ihm eine Lüge aufgetischt haben um den Exorzismus noch schmerzhafter werden zu lassen! Aber warum waren sie dann selbst bestraft worden? Maksim versuchte, trotz der Panik nachzudenken. Der Pfarrer war ein Exorzist. Ein Teufelsaustreiber. Maksim hatte Gerüchte gehört, dass sich eine Gruppe von Satanisten bereits seit mehreren Jahren auf dem Friedhof vor dem Kloster traf. Waren Matthias und Thomas vielleicht trotz Verbot auf dem Friedhof gewesen? War Petrarca hier um die Satanisten zu vertreiben? Hatte Maksim möglicherweise nichts zu befürchten? Nein! Nein! Er durfte sich keine Hoffnungen machen! Er durfte…. Das Öffnen der Tür zum Waschraum und ein darauffolgendes schmatzendes Geräusch verhalf seinen Gedanken zu einem jähen Ende. „Mmmh….“, mischte sich ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen in die Stille der Toiletten. Langsam öffnete Maksim die Tür zu seiner Kabine. Darauf bedacht keinerlei Geräusch aus den abgenutzten Angeln entweichen zu lassen. Durch den Spalt sah er ein Mädchen mit langen, dunkelblonden Haaren, dass er nicht kannte. Sie trug keine Klosteruniform. Um sie geschlungen war ein junger Mann, dessen Hände wild und doch mit präziser Finesse über ihren Körper fuhren. In den schmalen Lichtstreifen des Toilettenfensters bekamen seine braunen Haare einen rötlichen Stich. Beide waren in einem innigen Kuss versunken. Phillip. Phillip, der ein fremdes Mädchen küsste. Vielleicht stammte sie aus der Stadt einige Kilometer vom Kloster entfernt. Damit hätte er gleich zwei Regeln gebrochen. Ganz langsam, lautlos, schloss Maksim die Kabinentür wieder. Mit angehaltenem Atem stellte er sich auf den Toilettendeckel. Phillip durfte ihn auf keinen Fall bemerken. Wer wusste, was er sich ansonsten einfallen ließ… Maksim schloss die Augen. Petrarca war hier! Und sollte Phillip ihn bemerken…. Der Junge drückte sich mit beiden Händen die Gedanken aus dem Kopf. Nur beseelt von der Hoffnung, Phillip würde aus dem Toilettenraum verschwinden und seine neueste Geliebte gleich mitnehmen! Das Zeitgefühl verabschiedete sich jedoch vor Phillip. Maksim hätte fünf Minuten oder auch eine Stunde in der Toilettenkabine verbringen können, bevor er endlich das erlösende klappern der Türen hörte und eine erneute Stille eintrat. Ein bodenlos klingender Seufzer entfuhr ihm. In seinen tauben Körper kehrte ein wenig Leben zurück, als er die Toilette wieder verließ. Er sehnte sich nach ein wenig Luft und so trat er auf den Innenhof der Klosterschule und setzte sich auf die steinernen Stufen vor ihrem Eingang. --- Von hier aus hatte er eine ideale Sicht auf den Stahlzaun, der das Klostergelände eingrenzte. Stange um Stange aus schwarzem Metall, reckte sich in den Himmel empor und durchschnitt Straßen und Bäume, die von diesem Kloster wegführten. Eine war exakt wie die andere und sie schienen einzig und alleine dazu zu dienen, Maksim einzusperren. Was genau unterschied sie eigentlich von den Menschen um ihn herum? All die Menschen, die seinen Alltag bestimmten waren gleich! Sie starrten ihn mit demselben Gesichtsausdruck an, wo er auch hinging. Sie alle waren egoistisch, dumm und stellten niemals eine zweite Frage! Sie würden ihn niemals einfach akzeptieren und in Frieden lassen! Nein! Sie würden in Gitterformation um ihn herumschwirren; ihn gefangen halten wie der Stahlzaun! Und dann waren da natürlich auch noch SIE…. Maksim ballte die Faust, bis seine Handflächen schmerzten. Wie so oft starrte er am Stahlzaun vorbei, in denselben Horizont in den seine Eltern vor so langer Zeit verschwunden waren. Er konnte sich an fast alle Details dieser elenden Nacht erinnern. Seine Mutter hatte damals im Auto damit geprahlt, wie gut sie Menschen einschätzen könne… Und doch hatte sie ihn an einem Ort wie diesen alleine gelassen. Wie konnte sie? „Wie konnte sie…?“, flüsterte Maksim mit knirschenden Zähnen. „warumwarumwiekonntesie?“, er zitterte. Aus Angst, Wut, Trauer und der Verzweiflung die die identischen Tage seines Lebens mit sich brachten. Sie hatten ihn verbannt aus ihrem Heimatdorf, hatten ihn seinem Schicksal unter IHNEN und den grausamen Geistlichen überlassen. Wahrscheinlich lachten die Einwohner St. Agathas noch heute über ihn. Er ging jede Wette ein, dass sie mit hämischen Gesichtern zu Hause saßen und das Leben genossen, während er eingesperrt und blutig geschlagen in einem stickigen Karzer um Gnade winselte! Vor Maksims innerem Auge manifestierte sich das Gesicht Julian Steehls. Es war seine Schuld. SEINE SCHULD! Und Veits! Und die seiner Eltern! Seiner Lehrer! Ja verdammt, die des gesamten Dorfes! Ihretwegen war er hier! Sie hatten ihn provoziert; sie hatten SIE provoziert! Und zwar jeder Einwohner, abgesehen von…. „Marielle….!“, entfuhr ihm ein bebendes Hauchen. Wie verbrachte sie wohl diesen Augenblick? Wäre sie immer noch so wie früher? Sie kam oft in seinen Träumen vor. Sowohl tagsüber als auch nachts. Wäre sie doch nur hier! Sie hätte ihn beschützt! Unzählige Male hatte er sich vorgestellt sie wiederzusehen. Manchmal schloss er sie in die Arme, so fest er konnte. Manchmal wurde sie von IHNEN gejagt und nur Maksim konnte sie retten. In Momenten wie diesen spürte er, wie eine angenehme Hitze zwischen seine Beine kroch. Aber Marielle war nicht hier. Er war alleine. Und dass Petrarca sich im Kloster aufhielt, bedeutete, dass der nächste Exorzismus unmittelbar bevorstand. Der Pfarrer kam niemals aus einem anderen Grund her, denn er praktizierte normalerweise in einer weit entfernten Gemeinde. Maksim erschauderte. Wahrscheinlich saß er jetzt bei Jakobine und Tatjana und alle drei kritisierten, was in der Welt schieflief. Ein bitteres Lächeln schlug einen Winkel in seine Gesichtszüge. Die Nonnen wurden nicht müde hervorzuheben, wie gewalttätig und unmoralisch die Gesellschaft doch sei, während sie ihn völlig sinnlos leiden ließen! Er konnte die Gesellschaftskritik der Nonnen nicht mehr hören! Diese widerwärtige Heuchelei, um sich bei Petrarca einzuschmeicheln! Aber sie begleitete die Exorzismen genau wie der Schmerz. Auch die Oberin wäre anwesend, doch sie widersprach Petrarca schon lange nicht mehr. Willenlos würde sie seine Befehle ausführen und Maksim am Ende zuflüstern, er stünde all das ‚für Gott und für die Menschen‘ durch. Der Junge spuckte auf den Boden. Gott war er ganz offensichtlich egal. Und die Menschen schlugen ihn, demütigten ihn, fürchteten ihn und hassten ihn, wo er auch immer war. Das war eines der Dinge, die er mit Sicherheit wusste. Maksim schloss die Augen. Genau genommen konnte fast jeden Tag seines Lebens voraussagen, ebenso die Tatsache, dass er neuen Anfeindungen und Demütigungen ausgesetzt sein würde. Doch er konnte nichts tun um zu entkommen und so brachte ihm die Berechenbarkeit seines Lebens, der Menschen und sogar der Dämonen, nicht den geringsten nutzen. Manchmal, wenn die Wut abebbte und der Verzweiflung wich, wünschte er sich beinahe, Veit hätte es damals zu Ende gebracht…. Doch das hatte er nicht. Und so war das Flüstern geblieben. ‚Ancora‘. Immer und immer wieder dieses Wort. Er hasste es! Hasste jede einzelne Silbe aus dem tiefsten Grund seiner Seele. Selbst jetzt wo er die Bedeutung…. ---- „Na, träumst du?“, Maksim wirbelte in einem Anflug heller Panik herum und sah gehetzt auf den inzwischen menschenleeren Innenhof. Phillips wohlklingende Stimme zwang ihn zurück in die Realität und mit einem warmen Lächeln im Gesicht ließ er sich elegant neben Maksim auf der Treppe nieder. „Was…. Was willst du?“, zischte Maksim mit einer aufwallenden Aggression. Seine Stimme klang tiefer als die von Phillip, obwohl Maksim zwei Jahre jünger war. Doch Phillips melodiöse Worte erzielten bei Weitem die größere Wirkung. „Was denn?“, lautete seine Gegenfrage, „Ich tu dir doch gar nichts! Was bist du denn gleich so unfreundlich? Oder hast du vielleicht ein schlechtes Gewissen, hm?“, sein Lächeln wurde breiter, man konnte es beinahe als herzlich bezeichnen. Maksim zuckte zurück. Phillip musterte sein Gesicht eindringlich, ohne dass sein Lächeln sich um einen Millimeter verzog. „Warst du es vielleicht, der mich heute auf dem Klo mit ´nem Mädchen beobachtet hat?“, die Sonne sandte ihren Widerschein in Phillips Augen als er die ängstlichen Impulse in Maksims Gesicht sondierte. „Dachte ich’s mir doch!“, wisperte Phillip und sein Lächeln spiegelte seinen Triumph wieder. „Weißt du, das ist an sich kein Problem!“, fuhr er fort, während Maksim wie versteinert neben ihm auf der Treppe saß. „Das ist so ´ne Olle aus der Stadt, nichts wirklich Besonderes. Ich werde sie sowieso die nächste Woche abschießen. Viel interessanter ist die Anführerin der Satanisten, die immer wieder hier auf den Friedhof ihren Voodoo-Scheiß abhalten. Ich sag dir, die ist geil, das glaubst du gar nicht!“, er bleckte die Zähne und blähte die Nasenflügel. „Deshalb hab ich Matthias und Thomas gestern Nacht auf den Friedhof geschickt um bisschen die Lage zu checken. Hab ihnen auch ´ne Satanistin versprochen und diese Idioten sind auch noch drauf reingefallen!“, Phillip gluckste, „leider wurden sie erwischt. Blöd gelaufen.“ „Ja!“, stieß Maksim mit brüchiger Stimme hervor, in einem erfolglosen Versuch hämisch zu klingen, „und sie wurden bestraft und haben gesagt, sie würden dich umbringen!“ „Ach, haben sie das?“, fragte Phillip mit gespieltem Entsetzen und schlug die Hand vors Gesicht, nur um eine halbe Sekunde später in sein triumphales Lächeln zurückzufallen. „Was glaubst du denn, von wem ich weiß, dass du dich an der Klotür rumgedrückt hast, während ich gerade mit… Naja, ihr Name ist nebensächlich für dich!“ Phillip rückte ein wenig näher an Maksim, während dieser gegen den schwelenden Drang ankämpfte, einfach zu rennen. Er kannte Phillip gut genug um zu verstehen, dass das mit Sicherheit ein Fehler wäre. „Weißt du, ich hab da eine Theorie. Die wird am Anfang nicht viel mit unserem Thema zu tun haben, aber mit der Zeit wirst du verstehen, worauf ich raus will.“, nahm Phillip seinen Monolog nach kurzem Schweigen wieder auf. „Jakobine, ihres Zeichens eine Trockenfotze vom Kaliber eines Krematoriums, liebt Strafen. Und sie ist verdammt gut darin. So gut, dass die meisten von uns in ständiger Angst vor ihr leben.“, in einer ausladenden Geste deutete er auf die Weide, die die Grenze zwischen Kloster und Friedhof markierte. „Früher hat Oberin Manzig immer eingegriffen und Jakobine davon abgehalten, sich allzu sehr auszutoben, aber die Oberin kriegt ihren alten, faltigen Arsch nicht mehr hoch. Müsste ich raten warum, würde ich sagen, sie ist derart von Schuld zerfressen, dass sie sich kaum noch Entscheidungen zutraut. Müsste das ganze Kloster raten warum… Sagen wir mal, die meisten würden dieselbe Person als Grund nennen!“, Phillip starrte Maksim unentwegt an, während seine Augen diabolisch leuchteten. „Ich persönlich bezweifle, dass diese Dämonenwesen, die manche in deinem Umfeld gesehen haben wollen, überhaupt existieren.“, flüsterte Phillip dessen Lippen gefährlich nahe an Maksims Ohr schwebten. „Aber ich weiß, dass es alle hier glauben, in diesem Kloster voll Menschenaffen. Es fiel mir unwahrscheinlich leicht, Thomas und Matthias davon zu überzeugen, dass du die eigentliche Schuld an ihrer Strafe trägst und damit ihre gesamte Wut auf dich zu lenken! Bei den meisten Menschen muss ich nur den richtigen Tonfall anschlagen und sie fressen mir aus der Hand. Wie bei ‘ner Stimmgabel.“ Er atmete aus, was wie ein unterdrücktes Lachen klang. Eine Zeit lang herrschte schweigen. Sorglos und ohne sich umzusehen zündete sich Phillip eine Zigarette an und nahm in aller Ruhe einen tiefen Zug, „Weißt du was ich mich schon verdammt lange frage, Maksim?“, nahm er das Gespräch wieder auf. Es klang so unbescholten als hätte er einfach nur das Bedürfnis, seine Gedanken mitzuteilen. „Warum fliehst du nicht einfach?“ Er drehte seinen Kopf ruckartig in Maksims Richtung. Doch Maksim bewahrte das Schweigen und starrte auf den Boden. „Im Ernst, was hält dich davon ab, einfach wegzurennen? Ich meine, das Tor zum Stahlzaun ist so gut wie nie abgeschlossen! Und ich bin kein Idiot! Ich sehe doch, dass dir dieser komische Priester übel mitspielt! Also warum haust du nicht einfach ab? Hast du Angst vor der Polizei? Dem Unbekannten? Davor was sie mit dir machen, wenn sie dich wieder einfangen? Oder vielleicht davor, von Monstern zerrissen zu werden, wenn du das Gelände verlässt? Oder bist du ganz einfach zu schwach?“, ob Phillips Ratlosigkeit theatralisch oder real war, ließ sich kaum noch feststellen. „Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, geh, verpiss dich!“, knirschte Maksim. „Und schon wieder die Unfreundlichkeit! So wirst du nie akzeptiert!“, spottete Phillip und Maksim spürte einen Stich, der diesen Worten anhaftete. „Der Punkt ist, ich kann mich nicht verpissen, du hast mich auf dem Klo mit ´nem Mädchen von außerhalb erwischt! Und auch wenn mir nie in den Sinn käme, an deiner Loyalität zu zweifeln –du weißt ja, petzen ist uncool und unklug- ist es doch eine Demütigung für mich, für die du geradestehen musst!“, sein Tonfall wurde bedrohlicher. „Aber weißt du was? Barmherzig wie ich bin, helfe ich dir zumindest beim Fliehen!“ Ohne Vorwarnung sprang Phillip auf. „Hey! Hier ist er!“, und auf sein gebrülltes Zeichen bogen Matthias und Thomas um die Ecke der Unterkünfte. „Endlich! Auf ihn!“, rief Thomas und ehe Maksim einen Gedanken zu Ende bringen konnte, war er ebenfalls aufgesprungen und rannte. Sie jagten ihn in Richtung des Tores, dass er sogleich aufriss und auf die Zufahrt zum Klostergelände trat. Dass er es zum ersten Mal seit Monaten verließ kam ihm dabei nicht in den Sinn. „KOMM HER, DU ABARTIGES SATANSKIND!“ schrie einer der beiden Jungen hinter ihm und er hörte ihre Schritte wie sie in leisen Hammerschlägen über die Straße prasselten. Maksim hatte mittlerweile durchaus eine beachtliche Geschwindigkeit und Ausdauer beim Rennen entwickelt. Es war schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass er verfolgt wurde, doch Matthias und Thomas waren ebenso unnachgiebig. Er raste den Fahrradweg entlang, der die einsame Straße in Richtung Stadt begleitete. Zwar war er mittlerweile schneller als die meisten seiner Altersgenossen, doch die Jungen hinter ihm schienen nicht zu den Meisten zu gehören. „Ko… khommm! Schhonn!“, keuchte Maksim. Er zögerte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ob er ins Feld oder in die Stadt rennen sollte, doch selbst dieser winzige Splitter in der Zeit genügte seinen Verfolgern. Matthias warf sich auf ihn und beide fielen zu Boden. „Dreckiger Untermensch! Kriech wieder ins Höllenloch zurück!“, brüllte einer von ihnen den Feldern am Straßenrand entgegen, während er auf den am Boden liegenden Maksim eintrat. Schmerz. Dumpfe Erschütterung. Schmerz. Maksims Wahrnehmung war völlig eingenommen von Tritten und Schlägen und dem Geschmack von Blut. Ein farbloser Pulsar zog sich vor seinen Augen zusammen, als sie ihm wieder und wieder ins Gesicht schlugen. Verzweifelt versuchte er sich mit den Händen zu schützen, oder ihnen die Füße wegzuziehen, doch Matthias und Thomas wurden von erfolglosen Versuchen wie diesen nur noch weiter in ihrer Wut angeheizt Als sie für kurze Zeit von ihm abließen, sah Maksim aus einem verschwimmenden Sichtfeld, dass Phillip nicht weit entfernt hinter ihnen stand. „Ancora….!“, röchelte Maksim reflexartig. Seine Kehle war nur durch Blut befeuchtet. Er warf Phillip eine hasserfüllte, von Lebenssaft überströmte Grimasse zu. Wie vom Donner gerührt sprangen Thomas und Matthias einen Schritt zurück. Von Wut war nichts mehr zu erkennen. Thomas schlug die Hand vor den Mund, so als begriff er in diesem Moment einen fürchterlichen Fehler. „Er… er hat es gesagt! Das komische Wort…!“, keuchte er. „Na und?“, keifte Phillip. „Kommt schon, macht weiter! Er verträgt noch bisschen was!“ „Aber…“, widersprach Thomas, „was wenn es stimmt, was man über ihn sagt? Hab gehört erst letzte Woche soll…“ Maksim versuchte aufzustehen, die beiden Jungen starrten entsetzt auf sein geschwollenes Gesicht. „Fuck! Scheiße! SCHEIßE! Das war ´ne ganz blöde Idee! Los komm, weg hier!“, Thomas Stimme verwandelte sich mit jedem Wort mehr in Beben und Brechen. „Einen Scheißdreck gehen wir!“, knurrte Phillip, „los! Ich mach es so deutlich vor, dass selbst ihr Holzköpfe es versteht!“ Und mit diesen Worten versetzte er Maksim einen heftigen Tritt in die Seite, sodass er erneut zu Boden fiel. „Oh Scheiße, hör auf damit Phillip!“, krakeelte Thomas. „Komm Matthias, wir gehen!“, wandte er sich an seinen Freund. Ohne ein weiteres Wort rannten die beiden zurück zum Klostergelände. „Was…. Was soll das?“, Phillips Empörung ließ sich nun von keiner falschen Freundlichkeit mehr kaschieren. „Bleibt hier!“, schrie er als sie schon den halben Weg zurückgelegt hatten. „Bleibt hier, hier, ihr armseligen, feigen Wichser!“ Doch sie vollführten keine Anstalten umzukehren. „WOLLT IHR MAL EINEN DÄMON SEHEN?“, brüllte er in sengender Raserei. Wutentbrannt warf er sich auf Maksim und kam ihm mit seinem Gesicht so nahe, dass der Junge unter ihm den Dunst aus seiner Nase spüren konnte. „Na, atmen wir noch?“, fragte er sein blutverschmiertes Opfer. Zwischen Maksims Lippen formten sich kleine rote Bläschen, so als versuche er vergeblich, Phillip ins Gesicht zu spucken. „Du kannst nicht mal zurückspucken, oder?“, er stieß ein grausames Lachen aus. „Jaaaa!“, hauchte er gedehnt und genüsslich. „Es ist auch nicht deine Bestimmung zurück zu spucken! Du warst schon immer ein Fußabtreter für die ganze Welt!“ Phillip zog sein von Hass beherrschtes Gesicht langsam zurück und drückte stattdessen seine Hand an Maksims Hals. „Ich sehe es dir doch an! An der Art wie du dich bewegst, wie du guckst, wie du redest und wie du dich ständig in den Hintergrund drängst! „Ich habe es dir schon angesehen, als du das erste Mal in dieser armseligen Kloake von Kloster angekommen bist! Du musst es doch selbst begreifen!“, der eiskalte Hass in seinen Augen vertiefte sich. „Du bist es nicht Wert als erbärmliches Gewürm bezeichnet zu werden! Deshalb wird auch keiner von uns bestraft werden, wenn wir dir die Fresse saftig schlagen! Und weißt du auch, warum nicht?“ er verzerrte seine hasserfüllte Grimasse zu etwas, das man möglicherweise als Lächeln deuten könnte. „Weil dich ganz einfach niemand will! Die Klosterschüler wollen dich nicht! Die Nonnen wollen dich nicht! Die Lehrer wollen dich nicht! Deine Eltern wollen dich nicht!“, er deutete auf den Himmel, der sich mit dem ersten Schleier des Abendrots zu füllen begann, „ja nicht mal Gott will dich!“ Phillips Augenlider zuckten und flatterten in schwelendem Hass. Seine Pupillen huschten ruhelos über Maksims Körper, fast so als wäre er noch immer erpicht, die schwächste Stelle seiner Beute auszumachen. Seine Lippen waren gespannt zu einem raubtierhaften Lächeln, das sein Gesicht fast zu zerreißen schien. Und als sich seine gefletschten Zähne öffneten schwang eine Todeskälte in seiner Stimme mit, die kaum noch menschliche Eigenschaften besaß: „Eigentlich wäre es besser du würdest es gleich zu Ende bringen! Aber weißt du was? Du wirst nicht mal krepieren ohne meine Erlaubnis! Und du tätest gut daran, das nicht zu vergessen!“, und mit diesen Worten erhob sich Phillip betont langsam, versetzte Maksim einen letzten Tritt und stolzierte zurück zum Kloster. Maksim selbst blieb für lange Zeit liegen und horchte in eine seltsam wohltuende Stille. Er fühlte Stunden, die an seinen malträtierten Gelenken vorbeipulsierten, doch wie viel Zeit wirklich verging war unmöglich zu bestimmen. Nach mehreren Versuchen gelang es ihm mehr oder weniger stabil und gerade zu stehen. Die Sonne am Horizont ließ einen schwülen Abend ausbrennen. „Sie…. Kamen…. Nicht…?“, gurgelte Maksim. Nein, keinerlei Anzeichen von IHNEN. Vorsichtig betastete er seine Rippen, seine Beine, sein Gesicht und seine Arme. Nichts war gebrochen. An seinem Kopf spürte er eine brennende Platzwunde, seine Seite fühlte sich geschwollen an, sein Zähne schmeckten nach Blut, doch seine Beine waren weitgehend unversehrt, bis auf einen ziehenden Schmerz im Oberschenkel. Sein Mund war halb geöffnet, seine Augen ausdruckslos, als er die Straße hinabblickte, die nach nicht allzu großer Entfernung auf das Ortschild der nächstgelegenen Stadt traf, wie sie dort in Abendrot und Gleichgültigkeit ruhte. Vorsichtig wandte er seinen Hals in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, wo der graue Asphalt in der Auffahrt des Klosters mündete. Wieder und wieder starrte er abwechselnd zum Kloster und zur Stadtgrenze. Lange, unentschlossene Minuten. Sein leises Schluchzen wurde vom vergesslichen Sommerwind davongetragen. Seine Tränen mischten sich mit dem allmählich gerinnenden Blut und der Schmerz der Schwäche lastete auf jeder Faser seiner Seele, als er seinen humpelnden Gang zurück zum Kloster antrat. ---- Vielleicht hatte Phillip ja Recht. Vielleicht wäre es am besten, es endlich zu Ende zu bringen. Drei Jahre lang bis zur Volljährigkeit und noch immer zierten Krallenspuren die Klosterwände um ihn herum. SIE kamen und gingen, wie SIE wollten und sie würden ihn heimsuchen bis ans Ende seiner Tage. Der Exorzismus war sinnlos! Vollkommen sinnlos! Diente nur der Befriedigung eines sadistischen alten Mannes! Oh, wie sehr wünschte er Petrarca den Tod! Und wie sehr schien ihm der Tod als Erlösung. Die Schaukel auf dem Innenhof kam ihm als nächster Gedanke. Ihre stabilen Seile waren perfekt. Er würde sie aufknoten. Würde sie an einen hohen Zweig der Weide beim Friedhof binden. Danach wäre es nur noch eine kleine Überwindung, ein einziger Sprung und dann… Ja, was dann? Plötzlich kam Maksim ein anderer Gedanke. Einer, unter dem seine Hände vor Wut zitterten, als er die quietschenden Scharniere des Gittertors aufstieß. „Wo warst du? Dir muss doch klar sein, dass es gerade dir nicht erlaubt ist- sag mal wie siehst du überhaupt aus?“, Schwester Tatjana, eine Nonne deren Jungend langsam zu verblassen begann, stand mit in die Hüfte gestemmten Händen auf dem Innenhof. „Maksim? Würdest du mir sofort verraten…?“, „AUS DEM WEG!“, fauchte Maksim mit einer blutigen Grimasse, deren bloßer Anblick der Nonne das Wort abschnitt. „Aus dem Weg! Ich möchte beten!“ Verdutzt und mit offenem Mund starrte Tatjana ihm hinterher, wie er sich durch die Tore der leeren Kapelle zwängte. Er tauchte seine Finger ins Weihwasserbecken und nach kurzem Zögern, schöpfte er einen ganzen Schwall des geheiligten Wassers und wusch sich damit das Blut vom Gesicht. Wie eine Nebelschwade verteilte sich das schmutzige Rot im Wasserbecken. In seinem Zorn interessierte Maksim dieses Schauspiel jedoch wenig und er humpelte die verwaisten Kirchenschiffe entlang bis zum Kruzifix hinter dem Altar. „Warum, hm?“, rief er dem Bildnis eines Gekreuzigten entgegen. „Warum lässt du das alles zu? Warum lässt du mich mit… mit IHNEN alleine? Du bist doch allmächtig, oder? Warum ignorierst du alle Gebete? WARUM GREIFST DU NICHT EIN? DU KÖNNTEST ES DOCH IN FÜNF MINUTEN IN ORDNUNG BRINGEN? WARUM LASST DU GERADE MICH SINNLOS LEIDEN?“ Doch außer dem hohlen Echo das durch den Saal erklang kam keine Antwort. „Soll das eine Art Rache sein? Rache an irgendeinem Menschen? Lässt du alles, was dir angetan wurde an mir aus? BIN ICH SCHULD, DASS MAN DICH AN EIN STÜCK HOLZ GENAGELT HAT?“, Maksim spürte wie die Lautstärke seine geschundenen Rippen schmerzen ließ. Doch noch immer gab es keine Antwort. „Und die Alte sagt mir jedes Mal, ich stünde das alles für dich durch! Hörst du? ‚Für Gott und für die Menschheit‘“, äffte er die Oberin nach, „ich hab es so unendlich satt! SCHEIß AUF GOTT! UND SCHEIß AUF DIE MENSCHHEIT! Immer und immer wieder treten die Menschen nach, wenn ich am Boden liege! Seit sieben Jahren war niemand mehr freundlich zu mir! Für welchen Menschen soll ich bitteschön leiden, hm? Und du? Du hängst an deinem Kreuz und lässt dir von der Menschheit dafür noch in den Arsch kriechen! ‚Erlöse uns von dem Bösen! Beschütze uns vor Satan!‘ „EINEN SCHEIßDRECK TUST DU! Und ganz ehrlich, warum solltest du uns auch vor Satan beschützen? Er hängt in der Hölle und kann nichts Anderes tun als auf ''deine Grausamkeit zu warten! Und deshalb schickt er seine Diener vor! Ausgerechnet zu mir und ich habe keine Ahnung warum! Und du? Dich interessiert‘s nicht! Du lässt lieber zu, dass die Menschheit mir das alles in deinem ''Namen antut! Von wegen ‚beschütze uns vor Satan!‘ Satan ist genauso ein Gefangener wie ich!“, Maksims Stimme steigerte sich vollkommen in seine Wut hinein. „Und die Alte meint, er würde jedem Menschen als Feind begegnen! Wahrscheinlich stimmt das sogar! Aber du bist nicht mal im Ansatz besser! Wenn Satan mein Feind ist, bist du es auch! Du und deine ganze Gleichgültigkeit! Hast du gehört? DU BIST MEIN FEIND UND ICH BIN DEINER!“, Maksim holte so tief er konnte Luft, bevor er das Blut aus seinem Mund in Richtung des Kruzifixes spuckte. Er traf das Knie des Gekreuzigten, wo somit sein geröteter Speichel in einem dünnen Faden herablief. Der Junge drehte sich auf dem Absatz, Tränen der Wut fielen glitzernd und scheinend auf die kalten Steine des Kapellenbodens. Er spürte seine erstarrenden Schlagadern, als er zum Ausgang der Kapelle stapfte und die Türen mit aller verbliebenen Kraft aufriss. Draußen war es trotz seines lautstarken Wutausbruchs menschenleer. Selbst Tatjana war gegangen. Am Horizont schliff sich die Sonne als tiefroter Rubin an den Kanten der Welt entlang. Und ein weiteres Mal füllte Maksim seine Lungen mit der Abendluft: „NA KOMMT SCHON!“, brüllte er in die Leere. „ZEIGT EUCH ENDLICH! IHR HABT MIR SCHON JEDE CHANCE AUF EIN GLÜCKLICHES LEBEN GENOMMEN, ALSO WAS KÖNNTET IHR MIR NOCH ANTUN? NA LOS? AUF WAS WARTET IHR? NUR EIN EINZIGES ‚ANCORA‘! LASST ES UNS DOCH ENDLICH HINTER UNS BRINGEN! KOMMT SCHON! KOMMT SCHOOOON!“, er wurde lauter, dann noch lauter, dann verfiel er der Stille. Zeit verging. Gesichter erschienen in den Fenstern. Dass er für diese Blasphemie eine Strafe erhalten könnte, kam ihm nicht einmal in den Sinn. Er stand vor der Kapelle und wartete darauf, dass die flüsternden Schatten ihrem jenseitigen Imperium entsteigen würden. Warte und wartete und wartete. Seine trockene Kehle, sein juckender Ausschlag, seine Verletzungen, all das kehrte zurück als sich das barmherzige Adrenalin verflüchtigte. Doch auch das war für ihn nur nebensächlich. Nichts geschah und das Tor zu all den Höllen, die Maksim in seinem Zorn herbeigesehnt hatte, blieb verschlossen. Schließlich war er es selbst, der die Stille durchbrach, als er auf den Treppen zur Kapelle zusammensackte und sich seinen bitteren Tränen ergab. Fünf: Silberner Kuss Das Duschwasser kühlte seine Haut. Die blauen Flecken waren verblasst. Die Blutergüsse abgeheilt. Doch selbst jetzt, nach vier Monaten beschwor das gleichmäßige Rauschen die Erinnerungen an Phillips Grausamkeit, an die dumpfen und doch so kraftvollen Schläge von Thomas und Matthias und an das schweigende Kreuz des Nazareners. Maksim duschte so oft er konnte. Zwar reizten Wasser und Duschgel den Ausschlag auf seiner Haut, doch die Duschkabinen waren abschließbar, sodass er in ihnen kostbare Momente des Friedens genießen konnte und er fühlte sich auf eine seltsame Art befreit, wenn die fallenden Fluten aus dem verchromten Duschkopf die spröden Schuppen von seiner Haut spülten. Zusätzlich war ihm klar, dass ein allzu penetranter Körpergeruch ihn nur noch mehr ins Zentrum von Spott und Aggression seiner Mitmenschen rücken würde und so nahm er in Kauf, dass sich das quälende Jucken intensivierte. Oftmals kratzte er sich so exzessiv er konnte. Schabte die toten Zellen von seiner Haut bis seine Nägel blutige Furchen hinterließen. Ihm war halb bewusst, dass sein Kratzen den Ausschlag nur verschlimmern würde. Bereits in St. Agatha hatte ihm seine Mutter verboten zu kratzen, doch das geringste Verlangen genügte, und er bearbeitete den Ausschlag mit aller Kraft, die er besaß. Wenn kratzen so schädlich war, warum war es dann ein derart elementarer Reflex? Während er nachdachte, verstummte der Duschkopf. Ein paar letzte Tropfen quollen aus den bodenlosen Rohrleitungen und fielen mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch auf die Fliesen. Offenbar hatte er sich zu viel Zeit genommen. Maksim zuckte mit den Schultern, verließ die Kabine, trocknete sich in einer (ebenfalls verschließbaren) Umkleide ab. Es war Samstag und so beschloss er, in sein Zimmer zurückzukehren und zu schlafen. Zu dieser Jahreszeit, unter dem kühlen, wolkenverhangenen Herbsthimmel fiel ihm das leichter. Mit Sicherheit wäre der Schlaf unruhig, so wie immer. Aber vielleicht könnten ihn wenigstens seine Träume vergessen lassen. Vielleicht würde der Schlaf ihn von all der unauslöschlich erscheinenden Verzweiflung befreien, sei es nur für einige Stunden. Als er durch die Gänge des Wohnheims huschte spürte er sie. Als er auf den Innenhof trat spürte er sie. Als er das Mutterhaus der Nonnen ansteuerte spürte er sie. Und als er die Weide an der Grenze zum Friedhof erblickte spürte er die tiefe Hoffnungslosigkeit, die seinen Überlebenswunsch stetig von ihm abschälte. Manchmal versuchte er, dieses Gefühl in Worte zu fassen, doch keine seiner Formulierungen konnte es allzu präzise beschreiben. Es war kein drückender, stechender oder brennender Schmerz, es war viel mehr Stille, die die Gestalt des Schmerzes angenommen hatte. Es war die Abwesenheit aller Gefühle, die die ''Wirkung aller Gefühle entfaltete. Es war eine gewaltige Leere, die ihn vollkommen ausfüllte. Vielleicht sollte ihn diese Leere ja auf den Tod vorbereiten… Manchmal stand er für lange Zeit unbeweglich auf dem Hof und starrte auf die Weide. Noch hatte er seine Idee nicht aufgegeben. Die Seile der Schaukel. Die Äste der Weide. Eine Schlinge. Ein Sprung…. Ewige Freiheit. Dann jedoch, wenn der gnädige Schlaf ihn endlich aufnahm erschien Marielles Lächeln zwischen den grotesk wirbelnden Traumwelten… Und Maksims Selbstmordgedanken zerstoben sich für eine kurze Weile. Es gab Tage da fehlte ihm seine Kindheit. Die Einwohner St. Agathas hatten ihn gehasst und gefürchtet, doch bei seinen Eltern war er wenigstens halbwegs sicher gewesen. Bevor sie ihn weggegeben hatten, an einen Ort, der ihm Hilfe versprach. Eine Kombination aus ohnmächtigem Hass und Nostalgie erfüllte Maksim. Die Menschen des Klosters –alle Menschen- mieden es, seine Pfade zu kreuzen. Nun mehr denn je. Natürlich hatten sie ihn gehört. Seine zornigen Schreie, wie sie durch das wuchtige Gotteshaus hallten. Seine lautstarke Aufforderung an SIE. Dennoch, die Konsequenzen waren minimal. Zusammengeschlagen wie er war, ersparte man ihm eine größere Strafe, ja selbst den Exorzismus. Nur Pfarrer Petrarca war seit diesem Tag dauerhaft im Kloster geblieben. Maksim bemerkte die Anspannung des Klerikers, wann immer er ihn auch nur aus den Augenwinkeln erspähen konnte. Spürte regelrecht seinen brennenden, inbrünstigen Hass, der aus der Gottesfurcht hervorging. Der Geistliche wartete. Worauf wusste Maksim nicht allzu genau, doch es interessierte ihn auch nicht besonders, denn auch er wartete. Noch ein einziger Exorzismus… Noch ein einziger von Phillips sadistischen Komplotten…. Noch ein einziges ‚Ancora‘, das ihm bei vollem Bewusstsein ans Ohr drang und Maksim DiCato, der Junge aus St. Agatha, würde seine Existenz aufgeben. Sei es durch den Strick, das Fenster oder sonstige Methoden. Er fürchtete keinen Abgrund mehr, so lange der Abgrund ein Ende verhieß. Und so stand er Tag für Tag im Innenhof. Die Augen starr auf die Weide gerichtet, beobachtete er, wie sich die grauen Wölbungen des Himmels hinter ihren Zweigen hindurchwandten. Er war ständig darauf bedacht, seine Gedanken zu unterdrücken. Gedanken an Phillip, an Petrarca, Oberin Manzig, manchmal sogar an Marielle und der Erkenntnis, dass sie es letztendlich war, die… „Da! Schon wieder! Er starrt die Weide an!“ Im Sprung eines Sekundenzeigers wandelte sich Melancholie in lähmende Furcht. Maksim war so sehr in Gedanken, dass er gar nicht erst bemerkt hatte, wie Menschen in Klosteruniformen sich von hinten anschlichen und ihn umzingelten. Seine Finger verkrampften. Er zog die Arme an seinen Körper. Seine ruhelosen Pupillen klopften den Menschenkreis nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit ab. Ein ersticktes Würgen entrang sich seiner zugeschnürten Kehle. Was sollte das? Was wollten sie? Das war definitiv Phillips Stimme! Und als hätte er auf diesen Gedanken gewartet erschien der rot-braunhaarige Junge zwischen Matthias und Thomas, die für ihn eine Lücke bildeten. Wie hatte er es schon wieder geschafft? Wie? „Seit du draußen nach diesen Monstern geschrien hast, ist es immer dasselbe!“, begann Phillip, er sprach in einer untypischen Ernsthaftigkeit. „Du duschst, stellst dich auf den Hof und begaffst den Baum, als würdest du irgendetwas planen! Glaubst du, wir sind zu blöde um das zu merken?“ Wie um auf die Frage zu reagieren, zog sich der Menschenring enger. Außer Phillip, Matthias und Thomas waren es noch drei Mädchen und vier Jungen, darunter Simon und Johanna. Die Namen der restlichen Schüler hatte Maksim in diesem Moment nicht vollends parat. „Wir wissen nicht genau was du vorhast, aber wir werden es bestimmt nicht abwarten! Wir haben dich und deine Monster satt!“, Phillips feste Stimme stieß auf ein zustimmendes Nicken. Der Junge im Zentrum des Kreises verkrampfte sich unter den starrenden Blicken seiner Mitschüler, die nur auf eine falsche Bewegung zu warten schienen. Nicht einmal eine Nonne war in der Nähe. Wahrscheinlich war es den Nonnen ganz recht, dass sie es nicht selbst tun mussten. Es war wie damals ins St. Agatha…. Genau wie damals…. Ohne Vorwarnung preschte Maksim auf eine Lücke zwischen einem Jungen und einem Mädchen zu. Offensichtlich hatte Phillip darauf geachtet, dass keine zwei Mädchen nebeneinanderstanden. Ehe er sich versah ergriffen ihn ein halbes Dutzend Hände. Eine Armbeuge presste sich gegen seinen Mund, wohl um ihn am Schreien zu hindern. Er versuchte zuzubeißen, doch der Druck auf seinem Gesicht hielt seine Lippen geschlossen. „Sind wir mal ehrlich Maksim!“, hörte er, wie Phillips Stimme die Menge einlullte, „du gehörst hier nicht hin und du willst hier auch gar nicht hingehören! Vielleicht ist es besser…. Nein…. Es ist definitiv besser, wenn du unter deinesgleichen bist! Bei Leuten, die dich unter Kontrolle halten können! Stimmt‘s?“ „Ja!“, antworteten einige der Schüler in einem primitiven Unisono, was Phillip nur ermutigte, seine Rede auszudehnen: „Niemand weiß genau, warum du hier bist, aber jeder ahnt es! Und jeder außer dir begreift, dass dich die Oberin schon lange aufgegeben hat! Aber deswegen müssen wir uns ja nicht in Lebensgefahr bringen! Glaub nicht, dass wir diese… diese Dinger nicht hören, die der Teufel gesandt hat! Und glaub genauso wenig, dass wir dich für unschuldig halten.“ Als das einvernehmliche Murmeln an sein Ohr drang, dämmerte es Maksim. Sie hatten ihm den Mund nicht zugehalten, damit er nicht schrie. Phillip wollte ihn am widersprechen hindern… Der Rest fürchtete sich vor dem Wort, das Matthias und Thomas schon einmal zur Flucht bewogen hatte. „Deshalb werden wir dich jetzt zu deinesgleichen bringen!“, nahm Phillip seine Ansprache wieder auf, „vielleicht werden wir dafür bestraft, aber die Nonnen kümmern sich offensichtlich einen Scheißdreck um Teufelsaustreibung und wir wären unseres Lebens trotzdem gerne sicher! Stimmt‘s?“ Und mit einem enthusiastischen „JA!“ als Antwort begann die Menge aus Klosterschülern sich in Bewegung zu setzen. Maksim wurde mit ihnen gezerrt, immer weiter auf die Weide zu. Er warf sein Gewicht gegen den erstbesten Jungen in seiner Nähe, doch der Klammergriff dieser Menschentraube ließ seinen Kraftaufwand in der Wirkungslosigkeit versinken. Phillip ging voraus, während der Rest der Schüler Maksim unermüdlich mit sich riss; vorbei an der Weide zum Friedhof, der sich im gedämpften Sonnenlicht bis an einen angrenzenden Wald erstreckte. Die Krypta im Zentrum war für ihn schon seit Jahren eine Folterkammer. Wollten sie ihn zu einem Exorzismus bringen? Nein! Nein, das war nicht möglich – das durften sie nicht! Phillip konnte nicht genau wissen, wie und wo die Exorzismen abliefen! Er konnte nicht…. Oder doch…? In der Ferne jenseits der Krypta sah Maksim eine weitere Ansammlung von Menschen. Keine Nonnen. Von der Statur her waren es Männer und Frauen. Was sollte das? Was hatte Phillip vor? Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren mischte sich eine schleichende Ungewissheit in Maksims Ängste. „Okay, seht zu, dass ihr verschwindet, bevor sie euch sehen! Ich kümmere mich um den Rest!“, rief der Rädelsführer nachdem sie fast den halben Friedhof passiert hatten. Maksim wurde bäuchlings zu Boden geworfen und keine Sekunde später sprang Phillip mit den Knien voraus in seinen Rücken. „Danke Phillip!“, war Johannas letzte, fast hoffnungsvolle Bekundung bevor die Klosterschüler das Weite suchten. Einen Moment lang dominierte die Totenruhe jedes andere Geräusch. Maksim erkannte, wie sich zwei Personen von der Menschengruppe ablösten und sich in ihre Richtung begaben. „Weißt du, Maksim, hierfür war verdammt viel –und ich meine wirklich verdammt viel- Überzeugungsarbeit nötig!“, hauchte Phillip mit gefährlicher Kälte in Maksims Ohr. „Es hat Monate gedauert! Monate in denen ich immer wieder an ihren behinderten Gottesglauben appellieren musste! Aber irgendwann haben sie nachgegeben und waren überzeugt! Und weißt du auch warum? Sie haben Angst!“ Maksim spürte, wie Phillips warme Atemzüge an seinem Ohr kondensierten. Er war fast erleichtert, wenigstens Phillips bestialisches Grinsen nicht sehen zu müssen. „Genau genommen haben sie mehr Angst vor dir als vor mir!“, die Todeskälte in seinem Flüstern wurde bohrend: „Aber wir beide -wir zwei- wissen es besser!“ Maksim spürte, wie Phillip unter seinem eigenen manischen Kichern erbebte. „Soll ich dir was sagen? Du bist mein bester Freund, Maksim!“, fuhr er in demselben Tonfall fort, „Nein, wirklich! Nur bei dir muss ich mich nicht verstellen und bin nicht auf Heuchelei angewiesen! Dir verdanke ich all die Paranoia, mit der ich das Kloster kontrollieren kann! Dir verdanke ich, dass jeder von diesen erbärmlichen Schafen bereits ein Feindbild hat, ohne dass ich mir eins ausdenken muss! Erinnerst du dich an Andreas? Ja, genau der! Du glaubst gar nicht, wie sehr er an meinen Lippen hängt seit er selbst die Wahnvorstellung von irgendwelchen Dämonen gestartet hat. Und plötzlich hat jeder daran geglaubt, hat irgendwelche Träume und Geräusche überinterpretiert! Und ich musste nur noch von ihrer Idiotie profitieren! Aber das ist jetzt alles vorbei! Ich bin in fünf Wochen 18, und dich…“ Phillip schien sein hohles Lachen nur mit Mühe unter Kontrolle halten zu können. „Dich gibt es Dank der Satanisten bald nicht mehr!“ Satanisten? Ging es also darum? Um diesen Zirkel, der sich angeblich seit Jahren auf dem Friedhof traf? Phillip hatte ihm davon erzählt. Von einer Anführerin der Satanisten und dass er sie begehrte. Hatte er Maksim deshalb hergebracht? Um ihn auszuliefern und sie zu beeindrucken? Ging dieser Bastard mit rotbraunen Haaren im Kloster ein und aus wie er wollte? „Ah, Phillip! Auf die Minute!“, erklang eine fremde Stimme, begleitet von zwei Paar Füßen, die unmittelbar vor Maksims Sichtfeld auf den Boden sanken. „Auf die Minute!“, bekräftigte Phillip, „hab ja gesagt, dass die Nonnen den Friedhof tagsüber nicht mehr wirklich kontrollieren!“ „Hoffen wir mal, dass das auch stimmt. Ist er das?“, fragte die Stimme erneut. „Das ist er!“, war die Antwort. „Sogar frisch geduscht, wie ihr gesagt habt! Ihr meintet, ihr würdet mich eurer Anführerin vorstellen? Judith war ihr Name, oder?“ „Judith ist nicht unsere Anführerin, sondern unsere Auserwählte.“, antwortete die Stimme knapp, doch eine weitere Stimme hakte nach: „Aber du kannst beim Ritual gerne dabei sein, wenn du willst!“ „Oh, und wie gerne!“, entgegnete Phillip, sein Tonfall war durchtränkt von gieriger Erwartung. Langsam stieg er von Maksims Rücken, darauf bedacht sich bis zum Schluss auf seine Arme zu stellen. „Hey, vorsichtig mit ihm!“, meldete sich die erste Stimme und das nächste was der Junge am Boden mitbekam war, wie man ihn auf die Füße hievte. Im Gegensatz zu den Klosterschülern war es jedoch kein gewalttätiges Zerren; es war nicht einmal besonders grob oder rücksichtslos. Benommen erkannte Maksim zwei Männer, beide größer als er. Der eine war von den Schultern abwärts extrem breit, er hatte lange, braune Haare, einen Vollbart und eine riesige, unförmige Nase. In seiner linken Hand trug er eine Glocke mit langem Griff. Der Andere besaß ein längliches Gesicht, unter schwarzen Haarsträhnen die von Gel glänzten und um seinen Hals baumelte ein Kompass als Anhänger. „Du bist dann wohl Maksim!“, der braunhaarige Mann – Besitzer der ersten Stimme – lächelte. Nicht bösartig oder verschlagen. Die Wärme in seinem Gesicht, war nicht aufgesetzt, wie bei Phillip. Tatsächlich ruhte ein Ausdruck in seinen Augen, den Maksim nicht wirklich einordnen konnte. War das…. Ehrfrucht? Sie hielten noch immer seine Arme fest, doch von der Aggressivität der Klosterschüler war nichts zu spüren. „Kann mir vorstellen, dass dir die Nonnen viel Schwachsinn erzählt haben. Es ist wirklich traurig, dass man ein Wunder wie dich derart indoktriniert hat! Aber keine Sorge! Bei uns wirst du als das verehrt, was du bist!“, der Braunhaarige bemühte sich kaum, seine Aufregung unter Kontrolle zu halten und auch dem Schwarzhaarigen stand die Vorfreude ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er das Wort ergriff: „Also, das Ritual… ich…. Wir brauchten… einen Altar der nach Westen zeigt, denn für….“, seine Stimme stagnierte, „Tut mir leid, ich kann‘s einfach nicht fassen, dass du es wirklich bist! Ich meine, man hört die Gerüchte…“, wieder unterbrach er seine zusammenhanglosen Sätze um von vorne zu beginnen: „Also…. Wie ist dein Nachname Maksim?“ „D- Dicato!“, stotterte der Junge. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl breitete sich in Maksims Magengegend aus. Ernsthaft freundliche Worte hatte er schon seit Jahren nicht gehört, doch solch einen respektvollen Umgang… Maksim rannte nicht davon, als die beiden Männer ihn losließen. „Maksim DiCato!“, wiederholte der Schwarzhaarige akzentuiert und pathetisch. „Weißt du… also… wir sind Satan verschworen. So ein bisschen wie du, und…. Seit es unseren Zirkel gibt, haben wir auf dich gewartet! Und... wir… bitten dich mit uns zu kommen!“ „Ja!“, fiel ihm sein Glaubensbruder ins Wort. „Ja, wir bitten dich, komm mit uns! Teile deine dämonische Ägide mit unserem Zirkel!“ „Dämonische Äg….?“, und noch im halben Zungenschlag, spürte Maksim eine grauenhafte Erkenntnis durch seine Gedanken brechen. „Glaubt mir, die wollt ihr nicht!“, widerstreitende Emotionen rollten über Maksims Antlitz. Furcht, Zorn, Neugierde und ein völlig absurdes Empfinden von Stolz. „Hört zu, ihr dürft Phillip nichts glauben! Er lügt euch an, er interessiert sich bloß für…!“ „Seht ihr?“, unterbrach Phillip und legte fast zärtlich eine Hand auf Maksims Schulter. „Ich habe euch gesagt, er würde genauso reagieren! Ich hab euch gesagt sie haben ihm das Hirn gewaschen“ „Ja, das hast du.“, räumte der Braunhaarige mit einem gewissen Widerwillen ein. Er ließ den Stil der Glocke in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden. „Tut mir wirklich Leid Maksim, aber wir müssen darauf bestehen.“ Und mit diesen Worten ergriffen die Satanisten seine Arme. Nach einem kräftigen Ruck war er das zweite Mal an diesem Tag von jeder Bodenhaftung befreit. Phillips Reaktion ließ indessen nicht lange auf sich warten und er ergriff Maksims Beine. So trugen sie ihn bis zu ihrer Ritualstätte. Das Oberteil seiner Klosteruniform war nach oben gerutscht und er spürte die leisen Winde an seinem entblößten Rücken. Die Glocke in der Tasche des Braunhaarigen gab bei jedem Schritt ein dumpfes, unsauberes Klingeln von sich. „Keine Sorge, wir wollen dir nichts Böses!“, bemühte sich der Braunhaarige um Besänftigung, „Glaub mir, ganz im Gegenteil!“ ‚Dank den Satanisten gibt es dich bald nicht mehr!‘, hatte Phillip behauptet, doch diese Leute…. Was auch immer sie wollten, diesmal hatte Phillip sich in den Menschen geirrt, da war Maksim völlig sicher. Eine leise Befriedigung dämpfte seinen Widerstand. Schließlich erreichten sie einen Grabstein um den sich eine Schaar von Menschen -Männer und Frauen, die meisten Mitte zwanzig- versammelt hatte. Sie waren allesamt schwarz gekleidet und verziert mit roten Ornamenten aus Strass und Glas. Einige rauchten Zigaretten. Papierfetzen, gesprenkelt mit winzigen Schriftzeichen, lagen rechts und links auf der oberen Seite des Grabsteins. Das Grab selbst war nach Westen ausgerichtet und da die Menge von Satanisten hinter dem Denkmal stand, konnte man den Namen des Begrabenen nicht erkennen. Maksim jedoch wurde unmittelbar hinter der Ruhestätte auf den Boden herabgelassen. Er sprang auf die Füße, unentschlossen und dennoch zur Flucht bereit, doch die flinken Finger der Teufelsanbeter drückten ihn gegen die Ruhestätte hinter ihm und fesselten seine Hände. „Ganz ruhig.“, wiederholte der Braunhaarige. „Wir sind ganz sicher nicht hier um…“ „Warte, was?“, zerschnitt ein aufgebrachter Ruf die zeremonielle Atmosphäre. „WAS HABT IHR VOR?“, Phillips Stimme war weit jenseits von Empörung. „ICH DACHTE IHR WOLLTET IHN OPFERN!“ „Nein, nicht wie du dir das vorstellst, jedenfalls.“, und schon wieder eine Stimme die Maksim nicht kannte. „Die Praktik des Opferns dreht sich in erster Linie um das Erzeugen von dämonischer Energie durch Umwandlung von menschlicher, sprich biochemischer Energie!“ „DAS KANN DOCH NICHT EUER ERNST SEIN!“ Phillips Stimme entbehrte jeder Mäßigung. Plötzlich drängte er sich an der schwarzgekleideten Menge vorbei, das Gesicht beherrscht von einem nie dagewesenen Zorn. „DU! WENN DIE DICH NICHT UMBRINGEN, ÜBERNEHME ICH DAS!“, kreischte er. Die Speichelfäden in seinem Mund zogen sich zusammen, während er sprach. Entflammt in Wut versuchte er, sich auf den gefesselten Maksim zu stürzen. Blitzschnell bildete sich eine schützende Front vor dem Grabstein. Arme griffen nach Phillip, der Braunhaarige schlug ihm in den Magen. Ein Wurf und diesmal war es Phillip, der auf dem Boden lag. „Wir sind dir dankbar, dass du ihn hergebracht hast. Vermutlich hätten wir dir sogar einen Platz in unserem Zirkel freigehalten“, begann der Braunhaarige kalt. „Aber wenn das deine Motive sind, müssen wir diese Einladung leider wiederrufen. Geh. Oder wir helfen nach!“, ein unterschwelliger Triumph hallte in seinem Tonfall wieder. „Ihr beschissenen Wichser!“, zischte Phillip, während er sich langsam erhob. „Fickt euch! Ich mach euch fertig! Jeden einzelnen von euch! Ich zermalme jeden eurer Gründe zu Leben!“, er wandte sich zuletzt an Maksim: „Und du! Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, was ich dir antun werde! Ich werde dich umbringen! Ernsthaft, das ist keine Untertreibung, hörst du? ICH WERDE DICH TÖTEN!“ Und von seinen Psychosen geschüttelt drehte sich Phillip um und rannte davon. Maksim lächelte. Herrlicher Genugtuung durchwuchs seine Brust, und verdrängte die ungewisse Angst für einen kurzen Moment. Er befand sich gefesselt inmitten einer Vortex aus namenlosen Stimmen und doch fühlte er sich so gut wie lange nicht mehr. Ein heller Glockenschlag, vollführt vom braunhaarigen Satanisten brachte die Angst zurück. Augenblicklich wurden sämtliche Gespräche eingestellt; die Zigaretten, egal wie weit geraucht, auf dem Boden ausgedrückt. Aus der Menge an schwarzgekleideten Satanisten bildete sich eine Gasse. Erst zögerlich, dann immer bestimmter. Maksim blickte starr geradeaus, hindurch zwischen den spalierstehenden Abgeschworenen. Am Ende ihrer Formation stand ein Mädchen. Sie konnte kaum ein Jahr älter sein als er, doch ihr liebreizendes, noch etwas rundliches Gesicht, wirkte durch Piercings an der Lippe und unterhalb des rechten Auges auf eigentümliche Art erwachsen. Wie sie anmutig auf ihn zuschritt, vergaß Maksim seine Angst und Staunen und Neugierde nahmen ihren Platz ein. Dunkelgrüne und blaue Strähnen flossen durch ihre schwarzen, halblangen Haare und unterhalb ihrer von Haarspitzen bedeckten Stirn zog sich ihr betont dunkler Lidschatten bis in die Wimpern. Sie trug ein schwarzes, zugeknöpftes Hemd und eine enganliegende Hose derselben Farbe. Um ihren Nacken fädelte sich ein langes, chromfarbenes Amulett, das mit etwas Fantasie an eine geflügelte Gestalt mit zwei krummen Hörnern erinnerte. Was Maksim jedoch am stärksten auffiel, war ihr silberner Lippenstift, der sich als funkelnder Hauch über ihren Mund legte. In ihren großen Augen spiegelte sich das kühle Licht der Herbstwolken und ihr schimmerndes Lächeln war sanft und ein wenig schüchtern. „Hallo!“, flüsterte sie, nachdem sie durch die Gasse auf ihn zugekommen war. „Ich heiße Judith!“ „D… das dachte ich mir schon.“, antwortete Maksim und presste jede Emotion, die er konnte aus seinen Worten. „Und dein Name ist Maksim, nicht wahr?“, Judiths Augen musterten ihn zaghaft. Erst jetzt bemerkte Maksim das leichte Zittern in ihren Händen, als sie ihre Fingerspitzen auf seine Brust legte und sie langsam bis zu seiner Hüfte gleiten ließ. Er fühlte sich zusehends unwohl, und doch…. Gefesselt zwischen Fremden, einem Mädchen gegenüber dass er noch nie im Leben gesehen hatte; ihre Berührungen spendeten ihm eine seltsame Wärme…. „Weißt du….!“, sie blickte ihm von unten direkt in die Augen, als sie sprach: „Wir haben lange gewartet! 30 Jahre lang! Schon meine Eltern und mein Bruder vor mir! Aber erst seit dir, wissen wir, worauf eigentlich.“ Sie löste ihre Hand von seinem Körper. „Und du warst so lange Jahre ein Gefangener dieser blökenden Schafe im Kloster. Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen was du durchgemacht hast!“ Maksim nickte. Die Wärme in seiner Brust vergrößerte sich. Dieses Mädchen war die Erste, die sein Leid würdigte; und die Anerkennung fühlte sich gut an. „Aber das ist jetzt vorbei! Ich glaube wir wurden beide auf die eine oder andere Weise auf diesen Moment vorbereitet!“, fuhr sie fort. „Es ist der Wille Satans, dass wir uns hier treffen!“ „Der… Wille Satans? Warum sollte… Woher… Was genau wollt ihr? Ihr wollt doch nicht…!“, versuchte Maksim all seine Fragen gleichzeitig zu stellen, doch Judith ließ sich nicht beirren. Die Wärme in ihrer Stimme, linderte die Panik des Jungen. „Du bist sein Bote, Maksim! Ein Prophet des großen Rebellen! Die wahre Krone der sogenannten Schöpfung und die Antwort auf unsere Existenz! Und wir haben die Ehre, die Energien in dir zu wecken!“, zwischen einer Art von religiöser Ehrfurcht hörte Maksim einen Tonfall, der ihm gänzlich unbekannt war. Doch um weiter darüber nachzudenken, war seine Beunruhigung zu groß. „Also wollt ihr SIE wirklich beschwören! Hört zu! Ihr dürft auf keinen Fall…. Ihr macht euch keine Vorstellungen, was… Bitte, ihr…!“, er stockte, als Judiths Fingerknöchel sein Kinn streiften, so als wolle sie ihm mit aller Sanftheit den Mund zu halten. „Hör auf, dich für das zu schämen, was du bist! Egal, was diese Kloster-Affen dir weißmachen wollen!“, unterbrach sie in Worten, die alleine für Maksim bestimmt schienen, „die Geschenke Satans sind eine Ehre, keine Schande! Du wurdest von ihm gesegnet, Maksim! Er beschenkte dich mit seiner Macht! Seinem Geist! Seiner Anmut! Seiner Schönheit!“, sie legte den Kopf schief und ihr Lächeln wurde breiter. „Seiner…. Schönheit?“, fragte Maksim und für einen winzigen Moment war sein Geist völlig aufgesogen von ihren Worten. Er dachte an die Behaarung, die langsam an seinem Körper und seinem Gesicht spross, an den Ausschlag der über seinen Körper wucherte, an die Augenringe, die die ständigen Alpträume unter seine Pupillen rahmten. Er würde sich nie als schön bezeichnen. „Natürlich!“, flüsterte Judith leicht errötend. Zärtlich fuhr sie mit der Handfläche seinen Hals hinauf, bis ihre Fingerknöchel seine Wange liebkosten. „Ich finde dich schön! Wunderschön sogar!“ Ihr Gesicht kam näher. Erst jetzt spürte er sein rasendes Herz und wie sein Blut von seinem Kopf bis in seine Lenden rauschte. Fast ohne jede Geschwindigkeit schlossen sich ihre Augen, als ihre silbrigen Lippen die seinen trafen. Instinktiv öffnete er den Mund und ließ seine Lider fallen. Er spürte… Schmeckte den warmen Druck ihrer Zunge. Und Maksim DiCato vergaß, dass er an Händen gefesselt zwischen Fremden stand. Vergaß das Kloster mit all seinen Schülern und Nonnen. Vergaß St. Agatha, das friedlich hinter einem fernen Horizont lag. Vergaß die Dämonen, die in den Schatten seines Verstandes schlummerten. Sein Puls wurde nicht im Ansatz langsamer, als Judith sich von ihm löste. Die pochende Härte zwischen seinen Beinen, die Hitze in seinen Schläfen, Judiths Lächeln als sie ihm wieder in die Augen sah. Maksim fühlte ein glückliches Vergessen. Langsam nahm das Mädchen ihr Amulett ab und legte es ihm bedächtig um den Hals. „Shemhamforash! Baphomet!“, rief sie. „Shemhamforash!“, fiel die Menge mit ein. Die Erinnerung, dass sie nicht alleine waren, war für Maksim eher nebensächlich, denn Judith legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, die andere berührte das Amulett, das dank der langen Kette über Maksims Bauchnabel hing. Mit fester Stimme begann sie eine Beschwörungsformel: „Komme hervor, du große Brut des Abyssos und offenbare dich!“, deklamierte sie. „Meine Gedanken sind auf den leuchtenden Gipfel gerichtet, der vor Lust erstrahlt! Sendet den Boten der wollüstigen Freuden und lasst die obszönen Vorstellungen meiner finsteren Wünsche Wirklichkeit werden! Vom sechsten Turm Satans soll ein Zeichen kommen, das den Körper den ich begehre anrührt! Die Vision soll Wirklichkeit werden, und durch mein Opfer sollen die Winkel der ersten Dimension zur Grundlage der Dritten werden! „Meine Lenden sind entflammt! Der Nektar, der aus meiner Sehnsucht tropft soll den schlummernden Verstand befruchten und jeder Geist soll rasend werden vor unwiderstehlichem Begehren! Möge sich meine Lust erfüllen im Namen der großen Hure Babylon! Im Namen von Hecate! Im Namen der fallenden Venus! Shemhamforash!“, sie schöpfte neuen Atem und schloss die Augen zu einem genussvollen Grinsen. „Heil Satan!“ „Heil Satan!“, wiederholte die Gruppe. Von Judiths anfänglicher Schüchternheit war nichts mehr zu erkennen, selbst dann, als sie langsam ihr Hemd aufknöpfte und zurückgleiten ließ. Maksim wurde voll Unglauben gewahr, dass sie nichts darunter trug. Ihre spitzen Hüftknochen zeichneten sich vom Bund ihrer Hose ab. Von dort aus glitt Maksims Blick an ihrer rosigen Haut entlang, über die weichen Rundungen ihrer Taille bis hin zu ihren kleinen aber festen Brüsten, unter denen sich ein gezacktes Tintenmuster entlang zog, das entfernt an eine kunstfertig verzierte Schlange erinnerte. Ihre hervorstehenden Brustwarzen hoben und senkten sich jedem ihrer Atemzüge. Ein nervöses Schlucken zog in Maksims Kehle. Heiße Luft entwich durch seine Nase und durch seine Schlagadern drückte sich ein rasendes Pochen. Judiths Hände zitterten noch immer, diesmal jedoch in Vorfreude, als sie sich den Knöpfen an Maksims Hose widmete. Scham, Panik und diese beängstigende Erregung mischten sich, als er die Luft an seiner stehenden Männlichkeit fühlte. Judith ging auf die Knie. Es begann mit einem sanften Kuss. Unabsichtlich stieß er einen leisen Seufzer hervor, als sie seine Vorhaut zurückzog und langsam an der Spitze entlang züngelte. Dann, ohne jede Hast, ließ sie sein Glied in ihrem Mund verschwinden. „An…co…ra…!“, entfuhr ihm ein unendlich leises Stöhnen. Ihre warme, feuchte Zunge, schmiegte sich um seinen Schaft. Sein Inneres entflammte. Maksim blickte nach unten, direkt in ihre Augen, die so erfüllt waren von Glück und Lust. In gleichmäßigem Takt ließ sie ihren Kopf vor- und zurückwippen, begleitet von einem schmatzenden Geräusch. Seine Haut ertastete die winzigen Veränderungen an ihren Lippen, wann immer sie den Druck lockerte oder verstärkte. Jedes Mal blieb ein kleiner Rückstand ihres silbernen Lippenstifts auf seinem erigierten Phallus zurück. Leise Atemluft aus ihren Nasenlöchern streifte an seinem Becken entlang. Die Klarheit seiner Gedanken war völlig zerrüttet und nur noch beherrscht vom Wunsch diese unermesslich schönen Momente in Ewigkeit zu bewahren! Doch sie hielten kaum mehr eine Minute. Eine prasselnde Hitze verschlang sein Gehirn und seine Augäpfel drehten sich nach innen. Maksims Lenden wurden von einem kurzen, intensiven Brennen durchzuckt, als er unter einem letzten, aufwallenden Stöhnen in Judiths Mund ejakulierte, ohne seine Empfindungen in vollem Ausmaß zu begreifen. Dann, urplötzlich, schwand jedes Gefühl aus seinem Körper. Seine Netzhäute versagten; das Gefüge der Welt wurde von Schwärze verschlungen, wie in den Albträumen, die so viele seiner Nächte heimsuchten. Sämtliche Geräusche verebbten zu einem dumpfen, fernen Klang, als würde man dem Rauschen der Wellen vom Grund des Meeres aus lauschen. Was war geschehen? Was war...? „Ancora!“ Das Flüstern war anders als sonst. Meist schienen IHRE Geräusche von überallher zu kommen, doch dies war einer der seltenen Fälle, bei dem sie aus einer bestimmten Richtung erklangen. „Ach du Scheiße! ACH DU SCHEIßE!“, klang ein verängstigter Schrei aus unnennbarer Ferne. „WAS MACHEN WIR JETZT?“ Langsam stellten – „ENERGIEN? BIST DU BEHINDERT? DAS IST DEUTLICH MEHR ALS ENERGIEN!“- selbst Maksims –„SCHNELL, WEG HIER!“- Gedanken ihre –„Was will es…. OH SCHEIßE, ES…!“- Reaktion ein –„Tötet ihn! Oh mein Gott, TÖTET IHN!“-. Schreie von Schmerz und Panik… Knackende Knochen…… Der raue Grabstein an seinem Rücken……. Dumpfe…… Ohnmacht………. ---- „Hier! Da ist er!“, Phillips Stimme. Verzehrender Hass zwischen Maksims Umnachtung. „Oh Gott! Oh Allmächtiger!“, schockierter Tonfall, furchtbare Angst. Die…. Oberin? Gestank von rottendem Fleisch.. süßlich…. widerwärtig. „Junge!“, Petrarca. Eindeutig. „Junge, was hast du getan?“, er klang nicht wirklich wütend. Eher resigniert. Maksim wollte die Augen öffnen. Neue Ohnmacht. Sie wollten ihn töten. Selbst die Satanisten, selbst Judith hatte seinen Tod gewollt. Dies waren seine ersten Gedanken, als er einem schwachen Licht entgegenblinzelte. Allmählich kroch das Gefühl in seine Knochen zurück. Der Versuch sich aufzurichten scheiterte an einem Brennen um seine Gelenke. War er immer noch gefesselt? Würde er überhaupt je hoffen dürfen, seine Fesseln abzulegen. Kaltes, glattes Holz presste sich an seine Haut. Er lag auf einem Tisch. Nicht nur das, er trug noch immer keine Hose und auch seine Fußgelenke waren in festen Schlaufen fixiert. Wabernde Benommenheit wurde von frischem Adrenalin verbannt. Maksim verrenkte seinen Hals, erpicht darauf, einen Blick auf seine Situation zu erhaschen. Schräg über ihm blickte das marmorne Antlitz einer Marienstatue, auf eine Grabplatte unter ihr. An den Wänden waren hohe Kerzen aufgestellt. Die Krypta. Dies war ein Exorzismus. „Oh Scheiße! Nein!“, entfuhr es Maksim. Welche Strafe würde ihm für den Friedhof blühen? „Auch noch fluchen, ja?“, hörte er eine nur mit Mühe beherrschte Frau aus der Ecke der Krypta. Erst jetzt erkannte er, dass Schwester Tatjana und Schwester Jakobine neben dem Aufgang zur Oberfläche standen. Der flackernde Kerzenschein ließ hellgelbe Muster über ihre schwarzen Trachten tanzen. Maksim suchte Jakobines Gesicht nach einem Lächeln ab. Das gab normalerweise Aufschluss über die Härte der Strafe. In diesem Moment jedoch war ihr Ausdruck verkniffen und unruhig. Keine Spur eines Lächelns. Entweder wäre seine Strafe also halb so schlimm, oder aber…. Maksim schluckte. „Hören Sie mir zu, bitte Herr Petrarca!“, hallte das Flehen der Oberin aus dem Treppenaufgang. Eiligen Schrittes erschien der Pfarrer im Halblicht der Grabkammer, in seiner Hand trug er eine schwarze Tasche. Seine Augen streiften Maksims halbnackten Anblick nur flüchtig, doch es genügte um diesen zusammenzucken zu lassen. Bartholomea Manzig hastete hinter ihm her. Sie sah schrecklich alt aus. Die einst so rüstige und starke Frau, die ihren Jahren zu trotzen vermochte, war zu einem hohlen, gebrechlichen Schatten ihres Selbst verkommen. „Bitte, bitte hören Sie zu!“ „Ich höre Ihnen immer zu, aber meine Antwort ist dieselbe.“, bemerkte der Geistliche und begann damit, seine Tasche zu durchsuchen. „Dieses Kloster…“, begann die Oberin verzweifelt, „ist der heiligen Agatha geweiht! Wir leben, arbeiten und leiden nach ihrem Vorbild und nehmen uns so gut wir können ein Beispiel an ihrem Glauben! Wenn sie….“ Sie unterbrach sich. „Wenn Sie Ihr Vorhaben in die Tat umsetzen, dann sind weder Sie noch wir besser als die Peiniger der heiligen Agatha! Und die mussten sich Gottes Zorn stellen!“ „Sie verallgemeinern, Oberin.“, bemerkte der Exorzist knapp. „Und das wissen Sie auch. Es ist unumgänglich.“ Das Kerzenlicht blitzte in einem metallischen Gegenstand. Maksim wurde zusehends unruhig. Seit Jahren hatte die Oberin dem Exorzisten nicht mehr widersprochen. Dass sie ihn nun aufhalten wollte… Er wagte kaum, seinen Gedankengang zu vollenden. „Wir wissen doch gar nicht, ob es überhaupt erblich ist! Ich bitte Sie inständig…“, argumentierte Oberin Manzig, doch der Pfarrer ließ sich nicht beirren: „Wir können es nicht riskieren. Glauben Sie mir, auch ich wünschte, es wäre nicht notwendig.“ Und ein blankpoliertes Hackebeil kam vor Maksims Augen zum Vorschein. „Hey! Was soll das? Was haben Sie vor?“, bebte seine Stimme, voll aufsteigender Panik. „Ruhe!“, blaffte Schwester Jakobine. Sie war eher angespannt als zornig, was Maksims Beunruhigung nur noch weiter befeuerte. Er zerrte an seinen Fesseln, seine einzige Hoffnung bestand darin, dass die Oberin nicht aufgeben würde und tatsächlich krallte sie sich in die Robe des Priesters und zwang ihn, sie anzusehen. „Lassen Sie uns mit den regulären Exorzismen fortfahren! Es gibt andere Wege…“, „Seit sieben Jahren mühen wir uns mit regulären Exorzismen ab!“, rief der Kleriker in deutlich erhöhter Lautstärke. „Und es zeigt nicht den geringsten Erfolg! Noch immer erscheinen diese Bestien, wenn der Exorzismus beginnt! Noch immer widersetzen sie sich den Gebete des Herrn und verspotten das Antlitz der heiligen Maria! Noch immer schreien sie ihre Blasphemie aus den Schatten heraus! Wollen Sie das denn nicht begreifen? Wir wiederholen immer und immer wieder dieselbe Prozedur und hegen die verzweifelte Hoffnung, sie möge die Macht der Dämonen endlich brechen, obwohl wir nicht den geringsten Fortschritt erzielen! Das ist kein Handeln nach christlichen Riten, Oberin! Das ist die Definition von Wahnsinn!“ Er atmete durch. „Sobald wir…. Fertig sind, werde ich ihn mit in den Vatikan nehmen!“, flüsterte Petrarca. „Dort wird ihm hoffentlich die nötige Hilfe zuteil.“ „Das wurde über seinen und meinen Kopf hinweg entschieden!“, schrie die Oberin in einem Tonfall, der jedem Respekt für den Exorzisten entbehrte. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie ihr Vorhaben in die Tat umsetzen, ich….“, sie rang nach Atem, „ich werde die Polizei rufen, wenn Sie…“ „Tun Sie das!“, entgegnete der Exorzist unbeeindruckt. „Aber Ihnen dürfte klar sein, dass das nichts ändert. Sie wissen um meinen Einfluss im Vatikan. Und sie kennen auch den Grund dafür.“ „NATÜRLICH KENNE ICH DEN GRUND!“, nun vergaß sich Bartholomea Manzig vollends. Sie zerrte mit aller verbleibenden Kraft ihrer mürben, gealterten Knochen an den Kleidern des Geistlichen. „Gerade deshalb habe ich auf Sie als Exorzisten bestanden, Petrarca! Und Sie haben es Versprochen!“, ihr Tonfall stieg bis ins Hysterische. „Sie haben versprochen, ihm zu helfen, wie sie…“, und plötzlich richteten sich ihre Augen zu Boden und ihre Stimme stagnierte, „…wie Sie mir geholfen haben!“, die Oberschwester erlaubte sich einen tiefen Atemzug bevor sie weitersprach: „Sie haben versprochen, ihm eine Zukunft zu geben! Auf diese Weise nehmen Sie sie ihm!“ „Hören Sie auf, Oberin!“, knurrte der Geistliche, „Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, dass es längst nicht mehr nur um seine Zukunft geht! Letztendlich handeln auch wir für Gott und für die Menschheit! Sie haben es doch selbst gesehen! Phillips Aussagen, haben mit diesem….“, er suchte nach dem passenden Wort, „Szenario auf dem Friedhof übereingestimmt! Sie haben Unzucht mit ihm getrieben und wurden von Satan dahingerafft! Wer weiß, welche Gelüste er…“, der Pfarrer nickte in Maksims Richtung, „… noch bei sich entdeckt? Vielleicht wird er eines Tages zum Vater einer Höllenarmee! Sein Samen könnte eine unheilige Brut hervorrufen, die Gottes Schöpfung für alle Zeit befleckt! Ist es das, was Sie wollen, Oberin?“ Lange Zeit schwieg die Leiterin des Agathinnenklosters. Schließlich schüttelte sie kraftlos den Kopf. „Ich werde Sie nicht dabei unterstützen. Sobald es vorbei ist, will ich Sie nie wieder sehen… Ich hoffe Gott wird uns gnädig sein.“ Und mit diesen Worten, erklomm sie die Treppen zum Tageslicht und kehrte der Krypta den Rücken. „Oberin!“, keuchte Maksim, erfüllt von Entsetzen. Wenn sie jetzt ging, stand nichts mehr zwischen ihm und Petrarca. „Oberin, warten Sie! Gehen Sie nicht weg, bitte! OBERIN!“; er schrie und die Seile gruben sich in seine Haut als er an ihnen rüttelte. Für einen kurzen Augenblick blieb sie stehen. Dann beeilte sie sich nur noch mehr, Maksims Sicht zu verlassen. Vor vielen Jahren wäre sie vielleicht geblieben und hätte dem Exorzisten alles in ihrer Macht stehende entgegengesetzt. Heute jedoch blieb nur der Hass auf sie, den Maksim in diesem Moment empfand. „Nun, dann werde ich bald meine Vorbereitungen zur Abreise treffen.“, sagte Petrarca und polierte das Hackebeil in seiner Hand mit einem in Ethanol getränkten Tuch. „Kann ich heute trotzdem mit Ihrer Unterstützung rechnen?“, fragte er, worauf die beiden anderen Nonnen nickten. „Ähm… Herr Petrarca…“, setzte Tatjana in einer Stimmlage an, die viel Überwindung zu kosten schien. „Wenn Sie würden in den Vatikan zurückkehren…. Kann ich Sie dann vielleicht begleiten?“ Der Pfarrer runzelte die Stirn ob dieser Frage. Vielleicht hatte sie schon Jahre auf diese Gelegenheit gewartet. „Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann. Aber jetzt bringen wir es hinter uns, halten Sie ihn fest und sprechen Sie die Gebete. Wir wollen die Dämonen wenigstens auf Abstand halten.“ Maksims nackte Beine wurden von festen Händen gegen die Holzplatte gedrückt. Langsam näherte sich der Exorzist dem Tisch. „Vergib mir, Junge.“, flüsterte er und senkte für einen Moment die eisblauen Augen. „Ich hoffe dieses Opfer wird deine Seele retten.“ „Nein! NEIN!“; schrie Maksim, während sein Körper von einer Welle der Panik geschüttelt wurde. „Ich war nicht…! Ich wollte nicht…! Es war Phillip…! Er! Ich hab nur…! Judith…! Die Weide….! Bitte…! Ich kann nicht! ICH HABE NICHT! Bitte!“, Tränen wogten um seine Iris und ließen das flackernde Kerzenlicht schwimmen. Petrarca zog einen Gummihandschuh aus der schwarzen Tasche, stülpte ihn über seine Hand und ergriff damit Maksims Hoden. Das scharfe Hackebeil streckte er der Decke des Grabmals entgegen, bereit es jederzeit herniedersausen zu lassen. „NEIN!“, kreischte Maksim, die Luft aus seinen Lungen war schrill vor Verzweiflung und vergossenen Tränen. „NEIN! BITTE! NEIN! NEIN! NEEEEEIIN! „EEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGH!“ Sein Schrei hallte in doppeltem und dreifachem Echo durch die hohle Erde. Blut spritzte aus der offenen Wunde, wo einst die Organe neuen Lebens saßen. Eine rote Fontäne ergoss sich aus seinem Harnkanal, dem vermutlich nie wieder eine Erektion vergönnt sein würde. Der Schmerz durchstieß die höchsten Gipfel seiner Vorstellungskraft. Krämpfe bohrten und bissen sich durch jeden seiner Muskeln; von seinen Beinen bis hin zu seinem aufklaffenden Kiefer. Jeder Winkel seines Verstandes war durchwuchert von unbeschreiblicher Qual, jede Erinnerung, jede Hoffnung vergessen. Einzig und alleine der Wunsch, dem Schmerz zu entfliehen beherrschte die letzten übriggebliebenen Gedanken. Und so entfloh er dem Schmerz. Von einem auf den anderen Moment wich das Gefühl aus seinen Beinen und das schreckliche Brennen wurde betäubt. Während er nach Atem rang, während sein Bewusstsein mit der Schwärze kämpfte, begriff Maksim DiCato, dass es nicht mehr seine eigenen Schreie waren, die durch die Krypta gellten. Der Kopf einer Nonne zerschellte an der Hüfte der Marienstatue. Knochen und Hirnmasse blieben am weißen Stein kleben und troffen in roten Bahnen an ihm herunter. Und noch bevor das Blut den Boden erreichte, durchstach ein markerschütterndes, fast kreischendes Geräusch die Krypta als der massive Marmor sauber zerteilt wurde. Langsam, an ihren schrägen Schnittstellen entlang, rutschten die Einzelteile der Statue von ihrem Sockel um hart auf den Boden zu prallen. Es gab ein widerwärtiges Klatschen, so als würden die Fragmente benutzt werden, um menschliches Fleisch zu zermalmen. Der Gestank von Blut und Eingeweiden schürte den Brechreiz in Maksims Kehle. Zitternd und gefühllos blickte er auf… Und sah die roten Augen, wie sie im gedämpften Licht schimmerten. Einige Kerzen waren erloschen und nur in den Ecken kämpfte der goldene Schein gegen die ewige Nacht des Erdinneren. Maksim war starr vor Angst. Lebende Dunkelheit von gewaltiger Gestalt näherte sich dem Holztisch. Im nächsten Moment wurde Maksim am Rücken gepackt und angehoben. Mit angehaltenem Atem hörte er, wie der Dämon den Holztisch zerschlug. Anschließend spürte Maksim, wie er sachte auf den Boden hinabgesenkt wurde. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er die Hand der Bestie. Und in einer Mischung von Panik und Neugierde, erkannte er, dass es kein Schatten war, sondern eine Pranke mit scharfen Krallen. So schnell es sein tauber Körper erlaubte kroch er rücklings weg von der finsteren Erscheinung, bis er an die hintere Wand der Krypta stieß. Seine Atmung war flach, zitternd und pfeifend, als er mit aufgerissenen Augen zusah, wie ein Berg aus Schatten das Licht der Welt erblickte. Die Finsternis selbst blätterte von der riesenhaften Gestalt ab und löste sich in feinen Rauchschleiern auf. Bald war die wahre, plastische Form des Dämons zu erkennen, als die Schwärze zerriss wie ein dickflüssiger Vorhang: Zwei stämmige Beine, bedeckt mit schwarzem Fell die in breiten Hufen endeten. Ein hünenhafter Oberkörper, ummantelt von dunkelbrauner Haut die in Farbe und Konsistenz stark an Leder erinnerte. Gleich vier muskulöse Arme entwuchsen den Flanken der Kreatur. Sie musste mindestens zweimal so groß sein wie ein gewöhnlicher Mensch und so zog sie den Kopf ein, nachdem sie die Finsternis gänzlich abgeschüttelt hatte. Auf den Schultern des Wesens thronte der Schädel eines gehörnten Ziegenbocks in dessen schwarzen Höhlen rote Funken glommen. Alleine die Augen des Schattens waren also geblieben. Mit donnernden, mächtigen Schritten stapfte der Koloss auf Maksim zu. Dieser drückte sich mit aller verbleibenden Kraft an die Wand, zuckend im vergeblichen Versuch, die Herrschaft über seine Beine zurückzuerlangen. Blankes Entsetzen hielt ihn im Klammergriff. „Fürchtet Euch nicht!“, sprach der Dämon. Obwohl er keinen Mund besaß dröhnte eine feste, würdevolle Stimme durch die spärlich belichtete Grabkammer. Mit einer seiner blutbefleckten Krallen stützte er sich auf dem Boden ab und ging in die Knie, wie um seinen Kopf auf Maksims Höhe zu bringen. „Es ist schön Euch endlich in die Augen sehen zu können!“, flüsterte er und streckte seinen Arm langsam und vorsichtig zu einer sanften Berührung aus, „Ancora!“ Kategorie:Dämonen Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Ritual -----Ein riesiger Dank gilt TheVoiceInYourHead für die grandiosen Bilder! Kategorie:Lang